Quest: In the name of Love
by chaya.anjali
Summary: The winx thought their love was true, and it is of course. But what if they need to prove it to save the magical dimention? Will they be able to prove it along with their new friends?
1. NEW FRIEND

**NEW FRIEND**

The winx have successfully attained their believix powers and are teachers at Alphea. Layla, the princess of Andros, had to leave them because people of Andros and her parents needed her. Winx were dearly missing her.

AT ALPHEA :

"Girls wake up," yelled Flora at the top of her voice. Except Stella, all woke up. "What is it Flora? It's 6 o'clock and we still have two hours," Musa said rolling on her bed. "Well, I think you all forgot. asked everyone to report an hour before today. She had something important to discuss." Bloom got up from her bed and started getting ready. Techna was already ready and along with Flora she tried to wake up Stella.

Finally, an hour later all the five winx got ready and went down to attend Faragonda's meeting. Students were already there and were staring at the winx as they came. The girls sat in the front row silently.

"So, girls, as the winx are here let me begin." She cleared her throat "As Layla is not with us now, I have asked a new believix fairy to join our winx." Hearing this, the winx were shocked. "What! A new fairy? Do you think she'll be able to get on with us?" Stella whispered actually shouted in Bloom's ear. "Stella! Quite." Musa said who was also thinking the same thing.

"So, girls, here is Jane; the snow fairy." Saying this she stepped back. There was awkward silence for some time. Winx looked at each other and then appeared a fairy in her believix form. She had snow white, petal shaped wings. Her long, black and silky hair was drawn into a high pony. Her eyes were black and she wore a white strapless dress which stopped till her knees. She landed before the girls and suddenly the weather went a bit cold. "She sure is a snow fairy." Bloom said rubbing her hands.

She went near the mike. "Hey friends…" she said and turned to her normal form. She was wearing blue jeans with a pink tank top and her hair was open. "So, I'll be your new teacher and… I… don't know much…so I hope everything goes fine." saying this she smiled and all the girls gave her a confused look.

decided to help her. "Ok girls, after two hours your classes will begin. You may go now." she said and asked winx to take care of her.

Well, she knew that it was a bad start. She took a deep breath and saw winx were coming towards her. "Hey Jane. Welcome to Alphea," said Techna and everyone smiled; certainly not everyone. Bloom, Flora and Techna smiled but Musa and Stella were still looking at her with 'who is she?' kinda' look. "Hai" she smiled or actually tried to smile. They guided her to their wing.

"What are those big bags doing in my room?" Stella yelled as her room was full of bags. "Sorry Stella…I was late so I left my bags here," saying this Jane used her magic to make them disappear. "Oh…fine" Stella said and went to her bed. "Sorry about that Jane. She is just a bit sleepy." Saying this Bloom went to her bed "Remember sunshine! We have classes. So don't sleep." She said and came back to Jane.

"So I think you better share room with um… Musa" Bloom said and Musa's eyes widened with shock as if she was asked to share room with an alien.

"What!" she shouted and then calmed down and corrected, "I …I...mean, I have a better idea. Bloom and I will share a room and you share with Flora. She is really sweet and will give you a better idea of Alphea." She said and without even waiting for answer she brought Bloom's things to her room.

Flora and Bloom looked at each other and sighed. Jane stood there without even uttering a word. She along with Flora walked to her room. "Um…Jane I think we should give this room a new look. What say?" saying this Flora winked and Jane could finally smile. They started decorating the room. On one side Flora made the wall green with pink and red roses at the corners. On the other side Jane colored the wall sky blue and had a big rainbow on it. "Wow Jane! It's beautiful," said Flora. "Thank you Flora. I love colors. Yours is so sweet." Jane said and talked a lot. They were now good friends.

It was time for their classes.

**AT RED FOUNTAIN:**

The alarm was continuously ringing but Riven was fast asleep and Helia was snoring. "Guys! What the hell is that sound?" saying this Timi came in and switched the alarm off. He tried to wake Riven up but he kicked him off. Finally Timi thought it was impossible. He went to Helia and moved him violently.

"What is it Timi?" Helia asked yawning. "Did you put the alarm for some reason?" asked Timi pronouncing each word cearly. "What alarm? I…OH MY GOD!" Helia shouted and jumped from his bed.

"Is everything alright?"Came in Sky and Brandon, who were doing some exercise.

'Oh my god! What have I done?' Helia thought. Actually that day his twin brother Max was going to join Red fountain on Saladin's request or probably on demand. 'He is gonna kill me if I didn't go to receive him'. Riven made a fuss last night and to calm him down it took almost 1 o'clock. So, he couldn't get up early. It was 8 o'clock then and… 'Oh no he must be here by now' Helia thought as he took a quick shower.

"Yeah…Helia said his brother is gonna come. Remember?" said Riven getting up and standing with the other guys. He got ready as fast as he could and was about to leave along with the others when a junior entered the room

"Saladin asked you all to meet him" said that junior and left. The boys were not expecting this and wondered why they were being called. They went to meet him.

**Thanks for reading. Review what you think about it.**


	2. TWIN BROTHER

**TWIN BROTHER**

In Saladin's room he was talking to someone. Helia recognized him; he was his twin brother Max. Helia bit his tongue, seeing him already there and entered the room.

Max was fair and good looking. He had short hair which was dark brown. But his eyes were similar to Helia's. He looked at Helia and smiled.

Well, he did expect him to be mad at him. "Boys, Max will be with you," Saladin said and Max moved to the specialist's side facing him. "I actually wanted to give you all a secret mission. When time will come you will be told about that. You my leave now," and along with Max the boys left his room.

As soon as they came out Max punched Helia in his stomach and shouted, "Helia! I missed you so much bro." and he hugged him tight. "Ouch!" he moaned, "I'm sorry … I over slept." he said still holding his stomach. Unlike Helia, he was fighter from the start so his blow hit him hard. "No problem bro," he said and they all went to their room.

Helia introduced him to others and they soon became good friends. As they were talking Brandon's phone rang. "Yoo hooo…snookums!" Stella shouted from the other side. "Hello sunshine, missed me?" Brandon said in a flirting tone. The other boys rolled their eyes and Max gave him a confused look. However, Brandon was too busy talking to his sunshine to notice them.

"Don't worry Max, you will get used to this," said Riven sarcastically. "Used to what?" he asked still looking at Brandon who was talking dreamily, like the ones in movies he watched.

"He is talking to his girl friend Stella. She is a fairy in Alphea," explained Timi. "So, even you talk to Flora in the same way?!" Max gave a humorous look to Helia. "No way man, that's Brandon's special!" he said and the group fell into continuous loud laughter.

"Guys, I can't hear a thing," yelled Brandon, but was of no use. He decided to go to balcony. He returned after a few minutes. "Ok sunshine, bye," he said in the phone while walking inside the room.

"So, what did your sunshine say," Riven asked suppressing a laugh. Brandon gave him a cold look and said, "She said the girls would be free this afternoon. She wanted to know whether we could join them or not. I said yes. We are going right?" he asked at the boys happy faces.

"Girls call us and we don't go, did that ever happen?" said a dreamy Sky thinking about Bloom. "Ok then, let's work out till afternoon and then go to meet the girls," Helia said anxious to meet Flora.

Max had no interest in meeting their girlfriends, but agreed; somewhere inside he was hoping to meet a gorgeous Alphea fairy so he won't be left alone.

They started their practice.

**At Alphea:**

Stella and Musa were inside their rooms and the others were waiting outside. "Girls, make it fast. We'll be late for the classes," Bloom said from outside and then turned her attention to Jane.

"So, Jane," called Techna and she looked at her, still not that happy. "Guess you had a cold start with Stella and Musa. What are you gonna do about it," she asked feeling bad for her. "Well," she paused, "I didn't plan anything, but let's see," she managed a smile, though they knew it was a fake one.

Stella and Musa came out of their rooms. Stella had a bright smile on her face. "What's with the smile?" asked Flora while on their way to the class. "I called Brandon and he said he'll be here by afternoon," Stella's voice was louder than intended making everyone in the way stare at her.

"Hush, Stella. There's nothing to shout," Flora said giving an apologetic smile to everyone. "Well, even the other guys will be here you know; including Helia," Stella said nudging her with elbow. "Really! That's great!" Flora shouted louder than Stella again making everyone stare at them. "Someone asked me to stay calm I think," Stella giggled.

'Who are coming?' Jane thought but didn't ask. "They are specialists from Red fountain," Bloom said to her as if answering her thoughts. "Actually, they are our boy friends," she said smiling. "Oh," is all what Jane could say.

They went to the class and Flora started to speak. "As you all already know, Jane will be with us teaching you. So, let's start with her," she said and motioned Jane to continue. She nodded and asked Bloom, through gesture, to come with her.

They both stood before the students and Jane started, "Good morning, I will teach you all a magic. It will be used at circumstances where you'll need to use a single power though in group of fairies possessing different powers," she said and found the students faces confused enough. She smiled and continued, "Let me demonstrate,"

She took Bloom's hand and held it tight. She stretched out the other hand with fist closed. She slowly closed her eyes. "I'm a snow fairy as you all know," she said still closing her eyes. Her brows clutched as she was concentrating. She slowly opened the closed fist and over her palm was a fire ball floating.

"Wow!" all of them said. Even the winx were startled to see a snow fairy produce a fire ball, that to this powerful. They could feel the heat coming out of it. Jane left Bloom's hand and immediately the fire disappeared.

"But that's draining some other's power. We shouldn't do that," asked a student. "You are right. You shouldn't drain some other's power. But, this magic doesn't exploit, but it converts," she said but they seemed confused. "In other words, my magic was converted into Bloom's but it took energy from me," she said and they all seemed very much interested.

"When will we be able to do it?" asked another girl. "It needs practice, but you'll learn soon," she said and the other winx continued.

The classes ended and the girls were walking towards their dorm. "That was cool. You got to teach us that," said Techna sounding exited. "Sure. As you all are believix fairies, it'll be easy," she said.

Stella was way ahead the others walking fast. "Wait up Stella," Musa shouted. Stella didn't stop but turned and started walking backwards. "Within two hours, Brandon will be here. I'm gonna get ready," she said and jogged to her room.

"I got an idea," Jane said to herself and walked fast to her room. 'It surely should get Stella close to me,' she thought on her way.

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. GETTING THINGS STRAIGHT

**3. GETTING THINGS STRAIGHT,**

Jane rushed to her room and took out her bag. She searched inside it for minutes and then picked two dresses. "What are you doing?" asked Flora, looking at the mess; dresses were all over the bed. "I'll explain later," she said, took the two dresses and rushed out.

She stood outside Stella's room and knocked slowly. "Stella, are you there?" she said. "Yeah, come in," came the answer. Jane entered the room. Stella was brushing her hair; she saw Jane and smiled, though it didn't look like one.

"You want something?" she asked concentrating on her hair. "Yeah, as I'm gonna meet friends of yours, I wanted to look good," she paused and saw Stella turn to her. "So, can you help me which dress to wear and should I wear my hair down or tie a pony?" she said.

"Why ask me?" she said keenly looking at the dresses from the place she was. "I heard you are the most fashionable fairy at Alphea. I thought you'll help, but if you don't want to, it's ok," she said and made a sad face.

"Ok, let me see," Stella got up and took the dresses. "You have a great choice. I'll pick this one," she pointed at the black skirt with a red rose at the waist and a red top. "I loved it too," she smiled and was happy to get a sweet smile from Stella in return.

"And for your hair…" she took Jane's hand and made her sit in front of the mirror. She made two curls and let the loose on her face. She left rest straight. All that time they talked a lot.

She looked at her reflection and blushed. "You are looking great!" said Stella looking proud with her work. "Thank you Stella," she said getting up.

"I'm sorry that I acted cold before," she said looking sheepish. "But now we are friends right?" she added and Jane felt very happy. "Off course we are." She hugged her and left the room.

She was going back to her room, but stopped hearing a light music before Musa's room. She stood there for sometime hearing the music. Then suddenly the music stopped and Jane heard hurried foot steps towards the door. She wanted to go to her room but was too late. The door opened and there was a confused looking Musa.

"Hey, Jane," she said. "Oh, hai. I…was just passing by and heard music which was really nice and…" she said hurriedly making Musa smile. "Come in," she motioned her to sit on her bed. "You look interested in music?" Musa asked sitting beside her. "Yes. I love rock music and specially dancing to it," she said getting up excitedly.

"You remind me a lot about Layla," she said slowly watching her. Jane looked around the room and found a red guitar hanging on the wall. "Wow! Can I see it," she asked pointing at it. "Sure," she helped her get it down.

"I used to play guitar when I was a junior. I didn't get much time to learn perfectly," Jane said and suddenly feeling sad remembering the past. Flashes of she playing guitar along with her two best friends crossed her mind followed by an image of a boy with blonde hair in spikes smiling at her. She shook her head to come out from her thoughts.

"I would love to hear you play," Musa said tapping her shoulder. Jane nodded and played a small tune she remembered. "You are really good. If you like, I can teach you," Musa winked. "Like? I would love to learn from you," she said, "We are friends now?" she added.

"Yeah. Sorry I take much time to trust people. So I acted that way," she said and gave her a hug.

Jane got out of the room and told the other guys about it. "See, I got things straight with Stella and Musa," she said feeling proud. "Yes you did," Flora kept her arm around Jane.

"Let's get ready. The specialists will be here any moment," Bloom said and rushed to her room to get ready.

After some time, the girls got down and stood near the entrance. "Princesses don't wait!" Stella yelled seeing that the guys were not there. "Don't worry Stella, there they are," said Techna pointing at the bikes heading in their direction. "Hey, this is weird," Musa added, "there are six bikes?!"

The bikes landed and everyone went to their respective boyfriends. Jane was standing near the entrance watching them.

"Excuse me," Max said to Helia who was deeply looking into Flora's eyes. He stepped back hearing Max and Flora blushed. "Girls, there is someone I want you all to meet," Helia called out and they turned their attention towards him.

"He is Max. My twin brother," he said and the girls looked at him with surprise. "Helia has a twin brother?" Techna said and Flora who was beside her nodded.

"He'll be joining us for a special mission. We don't know what it is at present," Sky explained. "Hmm," Stella stepped forward. She started walking around Max and he felt a bit uneasy. "You don't look like him," she said still examining him. "Yeah," he giggled running hand through his silky brown hair.

"Wait, we have someone you would like to meet too," Flora said and looked at Jane who was silently standing at some distance. She motioned her to come. Jane hesitated but joined them.

Max stared at her. 'God, you listened to me! I asked for a gorgeous Alphea fairy and she, she is just so perfect,' he thought and still was staring at her.

"She is Jane. She is taking Layla's place to teach. She is with us now," Flora said and the boys smiled warmly making her feel a lot better. "She is Beautiful," Brandon said in a low voice and Stella, who heard him glared at him. "I mean, not more than my sunshine off course," he said smiling at Stella.

"So, what's the plan?" Stella asked him. "I thought you had a plan," Brandon chuckled.

"I know where we can go," Flora said sounding exited.

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. THE MAGIX FEST

**4. THE MAGIX FEST**

"I know where we can go," said Flora sounding excited. She got an immediate response from Riven. "Don't tell me it's some kind of flower garden," Riven snapped and Musa stamped his foot. "Ouch!" he shouted.

"No Riven, it's a fest. You can find all sorts of things in there like music concerts, rides, stores, restaurants and shopping," she said clasping her hands. "Shopping will make me come there," Stella said resting her arm on Brandon's.

"Ok then it's settled. Let's ride," Sky said accelerating his bike. "Um…guys, I guess I'm fine here," Jane said smiling. Bloom opened her mouth to say something but stopped seeing Max barge in between.

"No. You've got to come!" he shouted and then slowly observed the others confused faces. "I mean…you know…there was no one for me to hang out with, so I thought…" he tried to correct but instead made it worse. Helia folded his hands and sighed. 'Someone please help me,' Max thought and looked at Jane.

To his surprise she was smiling warmly. "Ok, I'll go with you," she said slightly tilting her head. Max felt his soul going crazy seeing her and suppressed it. Others did have a lot of doubts, but instead decided to ride fast so that they had enough time to enjoy.

Max handed Jane a helmet and she took it, put it on and climbed the bike. She maintained a pretty good distance from him. 'Does she wants someone to sit in between,' Max thought but ignored it as he knew he was expecting too much in their first meet itself.

They reached the place. The girls got down and stood staring at the entrance. It was a green dragon's head; mouth opened wide for the way to get inside. It almost looked real.

"Wow!" Jane thought but said out loud without knowing. "Yes it is," Max said standing by her side with his hands in his pockets.

"What are we waiting for?" Stella said rushing inside half dragging Brandon with her. The others followed them in. Once inside, they all departed in pairs. "Make sure to meet at the entrance in three hours," Jane yelled hoping the others would here.

Max cleared his throat and began, "So, where do you wanna go?" he asked her. She turned to face him. 'He's cute,' she thought admiring his look. 'I suddenly said ok to come when he asked. What would the others think?' She didn't wanted to go in the first place since she didn't know whom to hang out with and Max asked and she couldn't say no to him.

"Jane?" he called out and she came back from her thoughts. "Let's see…" she said looking around. Her eyes caught sight of the roller coaster. It was something she always wanted to ride. "It works with magic, so it doesn't have track and it flies high in the air at great speed," she said pointing at it.

He stood there looking pale. He was afraid of heights. That's the last thing he ever wanted to ride. "Um…I'll buy you a ticket," he said walking towards the store. "You are not coming?" she asked, wishing he could accompany her.

"I…am…bored. I did ride it many times you know," he lied looking at the roller coaster which looked like a ghost to him.

"Then having you with will make me less nervous," she said and immediately walked to the store and came back with two tickets. "No…" he took a step back but she dragged him and finally he had no choice.

They got seated and during the complete ride he kept his eyes closed and held Jane's hand tight; which was the only thing he liked.

…..

Flora and Helia were sitting in the café. She was talking about the new project on the mystery rose. He didn't talk much but just watched her admiring her words.

She suddenly stopped talking and looked a bit miserable. "What's wrong?" he saw her looking pale. "Why me Helia?" she said looking at the table. "What do you mean?" he asked this time a little worried. "I mean, I'm just a simple flower fairy and I think you can get a lot better girl than me and…" she stopped and sighed.

Helia smiled. He took her hand and gripped it tight. "Look at me Flora," he said and she did. She felt a better seeing him smile. "Flora, you are someone who made me feel better than I am. Never even say that you are just someone, you are the queen of my heart," he winked at her making her blush. "You are flirting with me?" she asked resting her chin on her hands. He chuckled and she felt the happiness of having him in her life. He was her true love.

….

"I'll take this and this and oh this one," Stella kept shouting like this in a boutique, picking up almost every dress and handing it to Brandon whose hands were already full. "May be you should…" he started but lost his balance and fell.

Stella helped his to get up. "Don't you think these will be enough?" he asked picking them up. "Alright," Stella made a pouting face. They paid for what they bought and Brandon was glad that the shopping, which seemed endless, has finally ended.

They came out of the boutique, their hands full of bags. As soon as they came out, they saw Musa running towards the entrance; almost crying.

"Musa!" Stella shouted and ran after her putting the rest of the bags in Brandon's hands. He juggled them moving forward and backward and finally balanced.

"Musa!" came Riven shouting, and stopped beside Brandon panting. "Um…I didn't know that the fairies get special powers to run too. I thought they could only fly," Brandon chuckled. Riven, who was in no mood of enjoying a joke started running again.

Brandon tried to run, but with all those bags, he could barely walk.

When he reached the entrance, all the girls were trying to persuade Musa. Boys were standing there looking helpless.

Stella saw Brandon and silently walked towards him. She gave an apologetic smile and made the bags disappear with her magic. A smile of relief crossed his face. "I think it's something serious," Stella whispered and joined the group.

"Ok guys, let's solve this afterwards. It's time for us to go back," Bloom said pointing at the setting sun.

"I'll fly to Alphea," Musa said and was about to transform but Riven stopped her. "It's ok if you don't want to come with me, you can ride with Max," he said, his eyes pleading but his voice sharp.

'That's not fair!' Max thought but nodded.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright," Jane said to Riven getting on the bike. He was upset enough not to answer and the winx and specialists headed back to Alphea.

….

**Thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter: **'_**Sneak peek'. **_**Hope you'll enjoy.**


	5. SNEAK PEEK

**5. SNEAK PEEK**

They reached Alphea on time.

Musa was the first to walk away. The others said good bye to the boys; Stella gave Riven a death glare before leaving.

The boys immediately headed to Red fountain.

**At Red fountain:**

The boys were sitting in one of the rooms, in the form of a circle. In the middle of that circle was Riven suffering the glares of all the others.

"Cut it off guys!" he shouted raising his hand to his head. "Yes, maybe it was my mistake."

"It's not 'maybe', we are sure that it was your mistake. It always was," Brandon said and Riven looked down. 'How could he always do mistakes when it comes to Musa?' he questioned himself.

"Ok. Tell us everything and we'll figure out what to do," Helia said putting his hand in Riven's shoulder.

"Well," he started, "We went to this silly music concert in there by some freaks called the 'Trio'. Musa liked the music and started dancing. The lead singer asked Musa if she wanted to sing and she did say yes. She even danced with them. I hated it; totally hated it. After the concert, she asked me how was she on stage. I…um…was really angry that time and told her that she was awful with the dance and her singing was…worse," he said and scraped his hands across his face.

The boys jaws fell open. "There is no 'maybe'," said Timi, his expression pale. "Guys, help me," Riven said his voice dull and low.

"You are really sorry for what you did?" asked Max with a serious tone. He nodded. "Alright, I have a plan," Max said with a huge grin. 'Oh no,' Helia thought as he guessed what his plan was.

**At Alphea:**

The girls were in Musa's room. Stella was getting ready in her room [though it was night 9:00].

When she was finished, she entered Musa's room with a bang. "Hey girls, how's my new night dress?" she asked cheerfully. "Hush," Flora, who was sitting with Bloom and Techna around the bed, said raising her finger to her lips. Stella sat besides her quietly looking at Musa who was holding Jane's hand with her eyes closed.

Musa winced as she tried to concentrate hard. She slowly opened her hand revealing a small snow ball floating over her palm, but it disappeared immediately. "So much for a first trial," Jane said smiling warmly. "Thank you guys," Musa said, "Group hug?" Everyone huddled together making her feel much better.

"Ok now, let's do some discussion about…" Bloom said thinking what to talk about. "Boys!" Stella added and everyone sat in the form of a circle.

Jane, who was not interested in the 'Boys' topic, sat on the window sill. Looking at the moon, she fell deep into her thoughts.

….

The specialists left their bikes nearby and walked to the Alphea's entrance.

"Let's jump over the wall," Max suggested. "No you can't," Timi said adjusting his glasses, "There is a magical shield."

"Well…you can break it temporarily, right?" Brandon nudged Timi. "Yes I can, but I won't. Techna will kill me," he said folding hand across his chest.

"Can't you do that for your friend Timi?" Riven asked with an innocent face. "Alright," he sighed, "that expression doesn't suit you anyway."

He took out a small chip from his pocket and placed it over the shield. He did something with his watch and the chip fell down. "Okay guys, there is a small hole created in the shield and be carefull not to touch its edges and…" before he completed the boys were already inside. "Wait for me guys."

The boys were inside and slowly tiptoed near the window. "What if we get caught?" Sky whispered to Helia. "Don't worry. Max is really good at these things," he whispered back. "I heard that," Max smirked slowly.

Max and Riven were ahead, behind them were Helia, Sky and Brandon and Timi was lagging behind. He tripped over a stick and fell over the three. They all fell down with a bang.

Jane, who was watching the moon, turned her gaze towards the garden. They all immediately hid behind the bushes. She peered into the garden to see what caused the sound.

Max slowly peeked through the bush to see her. The night breeze made her hair dangle at her face and her keen eyes were bright in the moon light. 'Wow!' Max thought and stared at her.

"Guess someone's got a new fairy friend," Brandon chuckled and Max stopped staring and looked at him with an innocent face.

"It doesn't suit you either," Helia added at his expression.

"Jane, at least listen what they are telling. It's Techna's turn," Bloom called out and Jane gave one last suspicious look at the garden before walking in.

"Ok guys, let's go," Max walked near the wall and arranged two ropes to the window. They climbed up. Only two people can peek through the window, so Timi and Riven took the chance.

They could hear them chat. "Riven, look for the time when Musa is alone and then enter the room," Sky whispered. He nodded.

"So Techna darling, tell us how you feel about Timi?" Stella asked excited to hear. Timi grew still, wishing he could hear something positive.

"Timi, he has always been a great support. He always says that I'm correct and his innocence makes me smile. He is trying to get better for me but I love him for the way he is and he is perfect person for me," Techna said and the girls gave a 'awwww' expression making her blush.

'Techna,' Timi whispered to himself feeling her love for him.

"Now, last but not least, it's Musa's turn," Stella informed and Musa's face grew dull.

"Don't worry sweetie. You can share it with us," Flora said holding her hand. Musa smiled and started. Riven's heart was racing.

"Riven," she paused, "He seems to be very arrogant, but he is someone with the kindest heart," she said and Riven relaxed. "He is special and makes me feel special."

After a pause, she continued, "But today, he said that I don't sing better nor do I dance better…so I think I'm the one who is not correct for him," her eyes filled with tears.

"No Musa, that's not true!" Riven shouted from the window and before the others could stop him, he jumped inside the room.

They girls looked at each other and then at Riven who understood his mistake and gave them a half smile.

….

**Thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter, '**_**The secret mission.' **_**Hope you'll enjoy.**


	6. THE SECRET MISSION

**Enjoy reading. I would like to hear reviews.**

…

**6. THE SECRET MISSION.**

"What's going on?" Musa asked Riven who was standing before her. He immediately got to his knees and reached for her hand. He looked at her and started speaking.

"Musa, I didn't mean to hurt you. You're the best singer in the whole universe and nothing can change it." The others could smile at this but Musa was still sad.

"But today…" she started but he didn't let her finish. "Today, I was just a jealous freak. I'm sorry. I didn't like you dancing with those guys and…" he looked at her and was surprised to see her smile and then break out into a laugh. "Jealous? Seriously?!" she laughed and Riven felt the relief of a life time seeing her like that.

"So," he got up to his feet and immediately Musa hugged him. He was surprised enough to get stiff with that. "Oh Riven, you're so stupid and I love you," with this he hugged her back. "I love you too."

"Wait," she pulled out to look at him, "How did you get here?" His face grew pale.

"He got enough help I guess," Stella answered her and with her magic she made the Specialists hanging out to appear in the room. They fell down with a thud.

"So you guys were that sound in the garden," Jane said folding her hands.

"But how did you get past the shield?" Bloom raised another question. "We can get past any shield to meet our princesses," Sky added a filmy touch making her blush.

"Well the logical answer would be this," Techna caught Timi's ear. "Ouch! Sorry Tech," he said and she let go of him.

"Helia, I didn't know you had these sneak peek skills," Flora said with a grin. "Gotta learn new things to get to you." He said.

Max, who was looking for the right moment went to the end of the room where Jane was. "So much for a guy who is afraid of heights; how did you climb up the window," Jane said controlling her laugh.

"Not so funny," he said coming close to her. "The others are busy talking among themselves, so…" he came so close than she expected that she just stared. He pushed some hair hanging over her face back to the ear.

"Max…what are you…" he cut her off. "This is our little secret; that I'm afraid of heights and…" he moved back and looked at her tensed face. He smiled and added with a grin, "and that I'm flirting with you."

The worried expression on her face faded and turned to relief. "For a second, I thought you were serious," she said and went to see what's with Musa and Riven. 'I am serious,' Max thought and followed her.

"So, it's settled then. The queen of music excuses you," Stella said to Riven who was still a bit upset. "Are you okay?" Musa asked holding his hand.

"I did a big mistake. A punishable one…" he sighed. Musa took back a step and smiled. "Ok then, I'll punish you." Riven looked at her confused.

Musa grabbed Jane's hand, closed her eyes and winced as she concentrated. After a few seconds, a small cloud appeared over Riven's head. "What is…" before he completed his question, it started to snow on him.

"Achooo!" he sneezed and shivered. "That's not fair!" he sneezed again.

"Come on Riven, you're a tough guy. You can handle it," Jane said with a smile. "Now he is a Cool guy!" Brandon joked and the others laughed as Riven sneezed again.

'Thank you Riven,' Musa thought as she gave him a warm smile. 'You are the best.'

…

**Next day:**

The girls were walking to their classes. "I hope I can meet Brandon daily like that. It's so romantic," Stella twirled round walking ahead of the others. "Oh no, Brandon is in trouble," Bloom said followed by others laughing. "Very funny," Stella said folding her hands and turning the other side.

"Good morning girls," they heard Ms. Griselda and turned to see her come towards them. "Good morning Ms. Griselda," the girls greeted her.

"Ms. Faragonda wanted me to tell you that she wants you in her office after your classes," she adjusted her glasses and looked at the girls seriously. "She has something important to discuss." She walked away.

"Oh great," Stella groaned and reached to Jane's side. "Every time there's something important, it's always a problem. Maybe you are new to this Jane," she tapped at Jane's shoulder and walked forward.

Jane stopped walking for a moment. The others were ahead of her. "Nope. Not new to problems," she said her voice low enough that no one could hear her. She sighed and jogged to get to the others.

…..

After their classes they immediately headed to Ms. Faragonda's office each wondering what the important thing was; or according to Stella, what the problem was.

Bloom knocked the door. "Come in," said the voice from the room. They all entered the room and stood facing Ms. Faragonda. "Girls, as you all know, the dark hasn't left the world yet. This time it's more powerful than we imagined. More powerful than we can handle," she said standing up, her voice sharp.

"Let me guess," Stella started, "We have to get new powers, right?"

"You are right Stella," she said looking out from the window. "But this time, it's going to be different." She paused. "You have to gain Harmonix powers, and for that…" she looked at Jane and gave her a sympathetic look, "You girls have to prove your true love."

Jane stood still. Her eyes started getting wet and before the others could get what she said, Jane rushed out of the room. "Jane, wait," Bloom called out but she was already out of the room. They looked at each other and then at Ms. Faragonda.

"Okay girls; tell me when you are ready. I'll give you the details." She said sitting down, her voice dull. They took her leave and headed back to their rooms, worried what happened to Jane.

…..

**At Red fountain:**

The boys were called by Saladin, so they stood in his room waiting for him. "Sorry to keep you waiting boys," Saladin entered and took his seat. They boys faced him, impatient to know what it was.

"So, I called you all to give you your secret mission." He paused and saw the boys getting alert. "The dark is endangering our magical dimension," he said. "Not again!" Riven groaned.

"The girls from Alphea known as the Winx are to attain a new power, Harmonix," he saw the Boys' faces getting curious. "And you'll accompany them. That you mission." There were bright smiles on their faces happy to know they'll be with their girlfriends.

"It's a dangerous mission. Not a picnic." Saladin said as he noticed those smiles. "You may leave now. The details will be given to you soon."

The boys got out, each with a huge grin. "It's the greatest secret mission I have ever done," Brandon said and the others thought the same.

But little did they know then that this mission was not the one to risk their lives but to risk their love.

…..

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. THE KEYS OF DESTINY

**7. The Keys of Destiny.**

The girls were walking along the corridor to their dorm, everyone deep in thought about Jane, when Flora's phone beeped.

'Helia,' she thought glancing at her phone and a smile crossed her face. "Hello Helia!" she said cheerfully.

She heard him till he completed and at the end her face was shinning with a grin. "Great! I'll tell the others," she said on phone and hung up. She then turned to the others telling what the matter was.

"The specialists will accompany us in our quest," she said and the four faces lit up. "Of course we'll need them. It's about love," Stella said walking backwards.

"Ok, first let us check what's wrong with Jane," Musa said and the others nodded.

…..

In her room, Jane was lying on her bed. Her cheeks were damp due to tears. 'Why?' she cursed, 'Why should everything end up with love?'

She got up wiping her tears and bent down to her bag. She fished out a small box and flipped it open. Inside was a heart shaped crystal pendent, which had another red colored smaller crystal heart inside.

She gazed at it until her eyes were filled with tears. 'How can I prove my true love when it betrayed me?'. She jolted on hearing a knock on her door. The pendant dropped and rolled towards a pair of legs. Jane looked up and found out it was Bloom.

Bloom bent down and picked it up. "Sorry. We knocked the door, but when you didn't respond we just barged in," she said as the others made their way in.

"No need to be sorry," Jane said trying to smile. Bloom looked at the pendent and was shocked. "Hey, how did that fit inside?" she handed it to Techna to examine it.

"I don't know. It's natural I guess. It's the only thing left of my parents," she said as Techna scanned it. "Wow! It's more than a million years old!"

Stella grabbed it from her. "I'll show this to Brandon. I want the same one for our marriage," she said and it made Jane laugh.

"So, can we know what was wrong with you back there?" Flora asked gently. Her face grew pale. "I'm sorry. I don't wanna talk about it right now," she said and the others nodded.

…..

**That day evening:**

All the girls except Techna were in Jane and Flora's room. They were talking among themselves when Techna came in.

"I told Ms. Faragonda that we are ready for the quest," she looked at Jane whose smile faded. "She called the specialists. They'll be here any minute."

"They are here," Musa said as she could hear their bikes sound. "They'll get directly to the office. Let's go there," Bloom said getting up.

Stella reached to Jane's side when they were walking to the office. "So Jane, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked slowly. Jane moved her head signifying no. "No problem darling. In our quest, you'll find someone," she said as she walked forward. 'What if I don't want to?' she thought but jerked the idea off as she reached the office.

…..

"Stella told me they need to prove their true love to gain Harmonix," Brandon told the others as they walked inside Alphea. 'And I need to confess my love,' Max thought as he walked in.

When they got near to the office, they found the girls waiting for them outside the door. The fairies greeted them with warm smiles. The twelve together went inside where Ms. Faragonda and Saladin were waiting for them.

"Welcome to Alphea specialists," Ms. Faragonda greeted them. "It's a relief to see you all here in time."

She continued clutching her hands together. "The dark force I was talking about earlier is Mordon," she paused. "To be precise, the force is a single person." The twelve faces got serious. How would a single person be a threat to the whole dimension? Was the only question in their minds.

She continued, "Mordon was a great wizard. He was a cousin of king Freseldon of the kingdom Servels. It was a kingdom of happiness. But once Mordon planed the assassination of Freseldon but was caught before the plot worked. He was expelled from the kingdom."

She got up from her seat, her brows drawing together. "But after five years, he came back with a power unbelievable. He destroyed the king and the kingdom was sent into dark shadows. A place where most of the magic doesn't work…except Harmonix."

With that a relief crossed their face. "But still, even your Harmonix powers cannot defeat Mordon. He is still in there, in the dark shadows, increasing his power. The only way is to send him inside the gate of destiny."

Bloom's eyes widened. "Where can we find this gate?" she asked resting her hands on the table, her face getting red with anger.

"Calm down Bloom," Ms. Faragonda patted her hand. "You can't find the gate. You need to create it." twelve faces stared at her in confusion. "But how?" Techna asked growing impatient. "With the help of 'The Keys of Destiny'." She snapped her fingers and a projection of three keys floating above the table appeared. They were bigger than normal keys, each engraved with different ancient symbols.

"You need to find them. They are said to be in the triplet islands; a group of three ancient islands, abandoned a hundred years ago." She snapped her finger again and an image of three islands appeared.

"They look scary," Stella said grabbing Brandon's arm. "The island of lava, the island of ice and the island of nature's fury." Ms. Faragonda said pointing at them. "Here you'll find the keys. But to activate the gate, you'll need your Harmonix powers, all of you," she said giving a quick glance to Jane who shivered but tried to compose herself.

"So," Musa started, "We need to find those keys, go to the dark shadows, activate the gate, send Mordon inside and close it. Sounds clear."

"But there is one more problem," Ms. Faragonda held up a finger. "Do these sound less that we got new problem," Riven mumbled. "I think even Mordon will know about these keys and will surely try to destroy them. Be careful girls, you're our only hope." She said and permitted them to leave, but nodded at Jane to stay.

"Jane, I know that you have gone through too much to ask you for this. But, please try to forget your past. Your team needs you," Ms. Faragonda patted her back and let her leave.

"Ok girls, be ready. We'll be here tomorrow morning sharp at nine to pick you up," Sky informed and gave Bloom a kiss. "Don't worry. We'll get this mission accomplished," he said to her and saw her worried face get a smile of relief.

"I'm sure this will be an adventurous mission," Max said to Jane excited, but she barely heard him. He took her hand which made her look at him. "Jane, don't you worry. We'll defeat that guy and make him feel sorry that he even started the fight," he said and waved them good bye. Jane smiled, glad to have him as a friend.

…..

**Thanks for reading. Review what you think.**


	8. ISLAND OF ICE

**8. THE ISLAND OF ICE.**

**The next day morning:**

"Is everyone ready?" Techna asked looking at her watch. "9:00 a.m." it read. "The boys will be here any moment," she looked at the girls each carrying a bag. "Where's Stella?"

"I'm ready Techna," Stella came down the stairs and joined them. "Where is your bag?" Musa asked pleasantly surprised that she didn't have one. "Oh, I forgot!" Stella snapped her finger and from her room's window, five bags were flying down.

"Hope they have room for these," Flora sighed. Just then the specialists' ship landed before them. "Are you girls ready?" Sky said getting down. The girls nodded, feeling excited at the same time worried about Mordon interfering their mission. 'What if he gets the keys first?' was the only fear in the twelve minds.

Once they got in, they settled in pairs among the seats; which was something Max liked the most, 'cause it means he can sit with Jane. They were about to take off when Jane jumped to her feet. "Wait!" she said and rushed down the ship. After a minute, she came back with a small box.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my pendent," she said, and sat down in her seat. "Ah, yes," Stella said as the ship took off leaving a gust of dust behind them. "The pendent I wanted to show to you," she said to Brandon.

…..

"Hope they'll be fine," Ms. Faragonda sighed looking at the ship disappear in the sky. "They are brave enough to take it," Saladin said standing by her side. "I know they are, but the islands," she paused, "they are dangerous."

….

Jane handed Stella the box and she showed Brandon the pendant. "That's really pretty," he said and passed it to the others to take a look. Everyone's faces grew surprised as they looked at it.

"Let me see," Max took it and rolled it in his palm. As he looked at it, he found the red heart inside glow. "Hey guys, look," he said, but they were busy among themselves and barely heard him. It glowed enough to make him wince. He found a white flash and then everything around him started to dissolve into nothing.

He found himself floating in air, everything blank and white. "Max." he heard a female voice call him. "Who is there?" he turned around but found nothing. "Max." this time a male voice called. "Come in front and fight," he said his voice shaking. "We are not your enemies," the voices combined, "we are her guardians." He found two shadows walking towards him, which took the shape of a male and a female; old but majestic. They were so bright that he couldn't make out their faces.

"Whose guardians?" he said wincing as he looked at them. "Jane," they said as Max's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Take care of her. You are the only one," they said out loud and began to disappear. "Wait! I don't understand. What should I do? Wait!" he shouted but they went away.

Everything around him started to form shape. He blinked and found the others gathered around him, staring.

"What's wrong? Why are you staring?" Max asked sitting straight. "Sorry Max, but that question is already taken," Stella said folding her hands, "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" he asked getting defensive. "Max, you just collapsed in your seat. You were sweating and saying 'wait'," Jane explained patting his hand to comfort him. He looked at his fist which was closed tightly. He opened to find the Pendent. 'So it was a dream. No…a vision. It's a vision from the pendent,' he thought.

"Where did you go again," Riven mumbled looking at Max who was staring at it wordlessly. "Um…nothing," he said and the others went back to their seats. He handed the pendent to Jane who was sitting by his side.

"So, Jane," he said looking at her. "Where did you get it?" he asked. "The pendent?" Jane said and he nodded. "This is the only thing left by my parents…I think. I was found in a basket by aunt Madaline, just like Harry Potter," she smiled weakly, "Along with this," she held up the pendent. "I feel it's a lucky charm."

There was silence for a long time. "So, guys," Bloom broke the silence. "Where are we going first?" Timi turned on the auto pilot and faced the others. He adjusted his glasses and began. "According to the sensors, the nearest is the island of ice. So we are heading there."

"So it's time for our winter wardrobe!" Stella exclaimed. "I have it perfect for everyone." Riven started mumbling. "Seriously, I don't think we'll need…" before he completed, he was dressed in a winter coat and ear muffs. "Are you kidding me?" he said looking at himself in disgust. "Believe me Riven, it's the best I can do for you," Stella said while the others burst out laughing looking at him.

Timi saw black fog covering their way. "Hey Guys, maybe you would like to take a look at this." All the others gathered round him. "Look at what? It's all black," Musa said not understanding what it was.

Slowly the fog cleared and they were in the clear sky. They looked down to find an island, which was actually a glacier. Just ice and not even a sign of living. "Jane, you would surely like this," Sky said as they landed, which was a bumpy landing. "I'm a fairy of snow, not ice," She said getting defensive.

They climbed down the ship and a gust of cold breeze blew towards them. "What was that?" Stella said hugging herself. "This place, it's filled with dark powers," Bloom said darting around. "Bloom's right," Techna said working with her magic. "The ice is held solid by dark magic. There was not even a snowfall for hundred years till now."

"We better get going. We have work to do," Riven started walking. "Where exactly are you going?" Musa stopped him.

"To get a hot soup! What do you think? I'm going to find the key."

"And where exactly is it?"

"It's…um…alright, what know?"

"I have an idea!" Flora said, "The key maybe the only positive energy on the island," she paused letting her words sink in their minds. "So, we can use our tracix powers to locate the energy."

"But we never did that before," Techna added. "It's worth a try," Bloom said. They transformed to their believix forms. "Tracix" they said in unison and joined their hands. "Let's use the magic Jane taught us," Musa said, "Techna's magic would be more helpful."

The others nodded and converted their powers to Techna's.

…

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	9. ANGEL'S CURSE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club.**

**I'm really sorry for the late update. I'll take care it won't happen again. I just got a bit… lazy.**

**Enjoy the story!**

…

**9. ANGEL'S CURSE**

The specialists watched as the fairies concentrated. "I got it Tech!" Timi said not taking his eyes of the digital screen. The fairies got to their original form. "Great work girls," Brandon said as everyone gathered around.

"This place isn't far away. We can reach there in 10 minutes," Timi said. "Timi and I will stay here to guide you guys as we need the ship to do so," Techna said as the others nodded.

They climbed on the bikes and raced in the direction of the key. "So, you will see a passage way into the mountain," Techna informed them. "Yes, we can see it," Bloom pointed, "But it's too small for our bikes."

"Then let's walk." Helia lead the way.

As they reached the entrance of the cave, the surrounding got cold. "Its pitch black in here," Helia said as he went inside. "We could use some light Stella," Flora said as she followed Helia in.

"Wish granted," Stella chirped and snapped her fingers. As her magical orb lightened the cave, a series of stairs took form leading down the mountain.

"Are you ready?" Sky asked and the others swallowed and nodded.

After getting down several flights of steps, which were slippery as they were made of ice, the group reached an empty room.

"We came all the way down here to find an empty room!" Riven grumbled.

"No," Techna said through the device which the girls had attached to their wrists. "There is some kind of door inside, which is presently not visible."

"You imply that there is a leaver in here? Well then, it's impossible to find it," Max snapped. "Come on Max, don't be so pessimistic." Jane said examining the walls.

"Are you crazy? You can't find a leaver in this big room in a hundred days," Riven said resting his elbow on the wall to his side. A loud breaking sound echoed in the room and he jolted up. Suddenly, that wall moved apart breaking into two and there stood a majestic pair of doors with engravings in ancient languages.

"Great work Riven," Musa gave him a brief hug. Sky observed the door as he ran his hands across the middle where there were words in a different language but were bolder than the others.

"This must be…" Brandon started trying to recognize the language.

"Spanish?" Bloom offered.

"Greek?" Musa said.

"Egyptian?" Jane said.

"It's Latin." Flora said in a firm voice and all the faces turned towards her. "Yeah, I learned Latin in my summer vacation as I thought it's interesting," Flora clarified and stepped in front of the door.

"You wasted your summer vacation learning?" Riven added. "It helped us now," Helia gave a smirk.

After a few seconds of looking at it steadily, she turned back. "It says," she paused as her throat dried up. "Alright, no suspense darling, just say it," Stella nudged her.

Flora nodded and continued. "It says… '_Only the two may enter whose love got stronger as time got longer;'"_ she ended.

"Oh, that means the pair who had known each other for a long time," Bloom said looking at Stella and Brandon. "That's us," Stella said happily.

"But…" Flora started with a tense voice. "The last line…it says… '_But fate may decide only one may return in the same form as entered.'"_

Stella stood still. "You mean only one of us will return…the same?" Brandon had taken aback. "Maybe there is another way…" Jane started but Stella cut her off. "We will go," she said squeezing Brandon's hand who nodded in agreement.

"But it's really risky," Sky patted Brandon's shoulder. "You wouldn't have thought about it if it were you to go. Would you?" he gave a cheesy smile. Sky nodded as he understood his best friend.

"We have to do it guys," Stella said as the others sighed and agreed. "Be careful," Bloom said as the others tried to slip the old doors apart, which was easier than they have expected. They couldn't see anything as it was darker.

"I'll go first," Brandon tried to step in but was caught off guard when an invisible shield pushed him back. "Maybe we should try it together?" Stella offered. They stood holding their hands and taking one last deep breath, they stepped in, successfully.

As soon as they entered in, the doors closed. "What?" Musa shouted at the closed door and all the others grew alert. They pushed the doors with all their strength but couldn't even move an inch.

Then they heard a 'bang' sound from the other side and stepped back.

…..

"Um…Stella, we surely need some light," Brandon said as the doors closed behind them. "I know, but my magic is frozen," Stella replied sarcastically, squinting into the darkness. "This is no time for jokes sweet heart," he said walking forward. "No Brandon, I'm serious. My magic isn't working," She answered and immediately, there appeared a floating ball of light.

"I didn't do that," Stella said as she gazed at it. Then slowly, more orbs came out and then they could see where they were standing. It was a small land floating in nowhere and Brandon was standing at its end.

"Careful," Stella shouted as he slipped and was hanging down, God knows where he would fall if he did lose his grip on the land. "I'm coming," Stella said walking towards him.

"Leave him." An authoritative voice of a male said. She turned to see a handsome man, too perfect to be real. Addition to that, he had angel wings.

"Hey," Stella winced to see his bright face. "Are you an angel? I have never seen one before. My mom used to say stories…"

"Sorry to interrupt you sunshine but…" Brandon said nearly losing his grip. "Oh, I forgot!" Stella turned to Brandon, "Sorry angel, I have a little business here. Let's talk later."

"No Stella," he flew before her. "I want you to leave him and come with me. I'm the most handsome guy in the whole magical dimension with great powers. You'll get all you want. Come with me." He offered her a hand.

"You sure are handsome," she said and Brandon's eyes widened. "But you're nothing compared to my snookums." She dashed past him and bent near Brandon, whose face was lit up. "Here, grab my hand," She stretched her hand to him.

"Alright, but if you are going to help him, then you'll get my curse. You are proud of your beauty, then it will vanish the second he is safe." With that the angel disappeared. "What…?" Stella's face contorted with fear as she looked at Brandon, Who was equally shocked.

…..

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**


	10. KNOWN ENEMY

**10. KNOWN ENEMY.**

"Well, whatever my mom said about angels, she was wrong. They are cruel," Stella said rolling her eyes. She motioned Brandon to grab her hand. "But the curse…" he stopped seeing Stella smile. "Nothing is more important to me than you," she said and grabbed his wrist.

After a few laborious seconds of struggling hard to pull him back, he landed on the land on his knees and palms. "Whoa. Thanks Stel," He turned towards her who covered her face with her hands.

"Stella?" he called out. "Are you okay?" he asked taking her hands off her face. Her face winced in pain as wrinkles started to appear. "That hurts…" she said and ran her fingers on her cheeks which were now wrinkled. "What's happening? I'm becoming old!" Stella looked at Brandon, her dull eyes bearing tears.

"It's okay…" he hugged her as she cried on his shoulder. "Calm down," he brushed her once bright blonde hair, which was now dull and lifeless.

"You probably hate me now," She said drawing apart, in a voice that had no spark of the cheerful Stella. "Are you serious?" he gave a smile. "You saved my life. And no matter how you look, I'll always love you," he said and kissed her dry lips.

And with that kiss, she started glowing. He stared at her in bewilderment. "Stella, you are glowing!" he shouted. "You are probably saying that to make me feel better," she smiled weakly.

"NO. I mean you are actually really glowing," he explained. She looked at herself with a gasp.

"You did it," a voice spoke from nowhere, "you proved your love is true, both of you." Brandon ducked his head as Stella grew brighter. "You gained your Harmonix." That voice said.

"This feels amazing!" Stella flew high as her dress flowed in waves. She came down and stood beside Brandon. "You're looking beautiful," he said taking her hand. "Oh yes. And I'm young again," she said and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Now, light this place up so we can find the key," Brandon said darting into the darkness. She used her Harmonix power and lighted up the place around. "There," he said pointing at the land floating below. She flew there and picked up a hand sized box.

As soon as she picked it up, the land below her trembled and started to break apart. "This whole place is collapsing!" Brandon struggled hard to stand in place. "Here, grab my hand," she said and gave the box to him. She held him with both her hands and flew towards the door, which stood in its place, though the land was destroyed.

With a power ball, she opened the door. There was a cloud of dust. "You got to do dieting darling," Stella said as they rushed inside

….

As soon as Stella and Brandon entered in, the doors closed. "What?" Musa shouted at the closed door and all the others grew alert. They pushed the doors with all their strength but couldn't even move an inch.

Then they heard a 'bang' sound from the other side and stepped back. The doors opened with a thud and a cloud of dust rose.

From the dust, Brandon walked to them, holding a box clutched to his chest. Their faces lit up but immediately dropped as they couldn't find Stella. "Where's Stella?" Flora asked.

"Ahem," Brandon cleared his throat. "Presenting you, Miss. Stella." Stella, in her Harmonix form, stepped in front. "Wow!" they all exclaimed, smiling to see her safe. The girls gave her a group hug.

"So, this is what they meant by another form," Musa said. "Cool." "But," Bloom started, "you guys just went in a couple of minutes ago." "What?" Stella got to her normal form. "We were in there for more than an hour."

All the faces were confused when Tecna's voice startled them. "Guys, no need to be confused," she said from the device. "The door lead to a new dimension in which time travels real slow." They smiled as they understood. "Now get back here… The climate's getting worst." Timmy said. "Must be because of the key getting displaced," Sky said his voice serious. "Let's get out of here."

As they started climbing up the stairs, they noticed the cracks in the steps and started climbing out fast. No sooner did they get out of the mountain did the entrance collapsed. They got on their bikes and started heading to the ship.

"Glad that you guys could make it," Timmy said as he came out of the ship. "The whole island is gonna sink." Everyone was getting in but stopped hearing a sudden blast behind them.

"Not so soon," said a male voice and Jane jolted back hearing the voice. There was a man around their age wearing a black and red mask which covered his whole face. "What's so hurry to leave this island?" he started walking towards them. "Isn't it beautiful?"

'This must be your imagination,' Jane told herself. 'He can't come back.' "Stay back," the specialists drew their weapons and stood in his way. "Hey, I'm not the one who wants to stop you," he said as he snapped his fingers. From below the ground came a monster, which was as white as snow and twice the size of a wild bear. "This is."

"What do you want?" Bloom asked moving forward. "That's a useful question. I want that key. My master wants it to be destroyed," he said calmly. "Forget it!" Stella yelled. "You don't know what I can do."

"Oh yes I do. But your Believix powers are useless in these dark islands," he said. "Guys, we don't have much time," Techna got out of the ship. "The island's gonna sink in less than five minutes."

"Alright, enough of the talking." Stella transformed to her Harmonix form. "What?" he took a step back staring at her. "Oh, so you didn't know about this? You and your master have a poor info," Stella said as she attacked the monster with full power. It blasted into pieces of white sparkles.

"How was that?" she said but immediately lost her power and came down. Brandon reached her and helped her stand up. "Well, I'm not used to the power. Sorry guys," she said in a low tone. "Don't say that. You did great. Take her inside, we'll take care of this hell," Musa said and the others nodded and transformed to their Believix form.

The masked guy was still in a gaze, not able to believe the power he just felt. "Now it's your turn," Bloom said as they all formed a circle around him. "Your powers do not stand a chance in this island, that too an ice island," he smiled weakly. "But not if it's snow power," Flora said and the others understood. Jane nodded in agreement and they joined their hands.

They concentrated as they started converting their powers to Jane's. "No. Wait!" he said and saw Jane. He was startled but a smirk crossed his face. "Jane," he said and she opened her eyes wide with shock. The others, who couldn't feel her power, opened to see that she was lowering towards the masked guy. "Jane, what are you doing?" Techna called out but she barely heard her.

She stood beside him as he took off his mask. "Jonny?" she barely said his name as tears crossed her face.

….

**Thanks for reading. **

**I personally chose Harmonix because of their awesome dresses. I love them.**


	11. THE KEEPER AND THE PROTECTOR

**11. THE KEEPER AND THE PROTECTOR. **

"Jonny," the name came out almost as a sob as Jane raised her hand to touch him. His blue eyes, curly black hair, his smile, everything was just as she remembered; which caused pain, a lot of pain. The specialists came running towards the scene. "Jane! Move back," Max shouted, running towards them, his sword positioned.

"Stop right there," Jonny said catching Jane's hand mid-air and twisted it round her neck. She choked, but remained silent. Her heart wrenched at the sight of clear evil in his eyes. "You get a step closer, and she'll be dead."

Jane's eyes widened with shock and realization at the same time. He wasn't the same anymore. She knew it from the start, but refused to accept. "Jane, attack him," Tecna said slowly, but anger filled her voice. "No way," Jonny gave a small laugh. "Jane won't attack me. Will you babe?" he said and tightened his grip. He needed powers to get out of here and soon before she gets out of the shock. He had none left after creating the monster. He didn't expect to encounter Harmonix powers, he didn't know about them.

Slowly he started draining Jane's powers and creating a portal behind him. He looked at the others, who were angry and desperate to tear him into pieces, but couldn't do anything without hurting Jane. "I don't have enough powers to take care of you all, but you'll regret leaving me alive," he said and looked at Jane who was exhausted. "You did the mistake again dear," he said dropping her and disappearing into the portal.

"Jane," Max lifted her in bridal style and everyone headed to the ship. The ice started breaking. The ship took off and immediately the whole island was under the sea.

….

In the Dark shadows lay the destroyed kingdom of Servels. It was surrounded by dark powers and that's where Mordon had his base.

In the deep cave of the valley of death, he sat on his throne. His black robe spread out around his legs and hood pulled up, covering his face. "Where is my food?" He yelled which echoed the whole cave, letting the bats fly around the place.

"Here master," Darcy, in her long grey robe ran towards him with a plate and handed him. "You two," he shouted at Icy and Stromy, who were on either side of his throne fluttering the large paper fans, half drowsy. "I'm not getting enough air." They both, who wore the same as Darcy, got alert and moved their hands faster.

As he sat back, a portal started forming in the front and Jonny stepped through it. He looked frightened and weak. He bowed to Mordon. "Ah, here comes my noble follower," he said and started walking towards him, his hands clasped at his back.

"Noble follower?" Darcy mumbled reaching to her sisters who were glaring at them. "He was useless. This guy drained our powers and gave them to him," Stromy closed her fist tight. "We are, now helpless without powers, serving this mess," she gritted out. "Do we have a choice?" Icy folded her hands. They tried to escape, but there was no way out and if there was, they don't have powers even to fly.

Mordon pulled down his hood, his grey hair a mess under it. His face was scared and eyes, blood shot which would follow you in your night mares. "Rise," Mordon ordered as Jonny stood up, his head still bowed down. "So, did you destroy the key in the ice island?" He asked with an evil smile which soon turned into a scorn, as he didn't answer.

"No master," Jonny said his voice filled with terror. "What?" He shouted and ordered a fierce, lion like looking monster to attack him. The monster was gaining on him. "No wait! I know where the crystal of eternal love is," he blustered out. Mordon's eyes widened and he raised his hand to stop the monster.

He looked at Jonny keenly, as if asking him to continue."G-Give me a c-chance. I'll bring it to you," he fell to his knees. Mordon walked back to his throne and the Trix dispersed to their places, confused. "Crystal of eternal love," he tapped his finger thoughtfully and looked at Jonny. "I thought it was destroyed along with its keeper and protector."

"No," Jonny stepped forward, "I-I know this fairy called Jane. She has that crystal." Mordon thought for a second and a smirk crossed his face. "Alright," he raised his voice. "Bring me the crystal. If I have it, then the keys of destiny can't harm me in anyway." Jonny nodded and started walking away but stopped as Mordon talked. "It's not easy. If there is a new keeper of the crystal, it means there is a new protector too."

He waved his hand and a force wave passed towards Jonny giving him new powers. "These powers can help you tackle even the Harmonix powers. Now go," he ordered and drifted back in his thoughts.

…

Timmy and Sky were driving the ship and the others were near Stella and Jane. Stella's energy regained after sometime and woke up but Jane was still unconscious. "She's hurt both physically and mentally. She seems to be really depressed about something," Tecna said with a sigh after scanning her.

Max was holding Jane's hand tight. '_Please Jane, please be alright'_ he thought. Helia placed his hand on Max's shoulder, reassuring that she'll be alright.

After a few minutes, her eyes flew open and she sat up. Her face was contorting with fear and guilt. She was shaking and was wet with sweat. "Jane, don't worry. We're all here with you," Bloom gently patted her back. "It was all my mistake," Jane said between her sobs. "I should have destroyed him when I had the chance."

Though the others didn't understand what she meant, they decided not to ask her questions till she calms down. Slowly, she composed herself and in a weary voice, she started to talk. "Sorry guys, I let you down." Flora held her hands in hers'. "First, you didn't let us down," she said gently. "Second, we are happy that you and Stella are safe and we have the key. Third, who was he and how did you know him?" she questioned carefully.

Jane sat in silence for a long time. Sky and Timmy switched on the auto pilot and joined them. Though it was a really painful past to relive, Jane knew that her friends had to know it.

….

Ms. Faragonda was with the other teachers in her office. "Hope they get the keys before its too late," she sighed. Suddenly, a gust of dark energy bellowed past them and she immediately knew who it was. "Mordon." She said in a low tone. A ripple formed in the mid-air and slowly an opening appeared, through which Mordon stepped in. "Hey Faragonda, nice to see you again," he said in a cool voice.

"What do you want?" she stood up as well as the others. They all knew he was really powerful so they dared not to attack him. "Crystal of Eternal love." He said and she gasped. "I thought it was destroyed," he continued, "It was a big mistake to retain it. I'm gonna get it and soon. You know why I told you this? I like challenges Faragonda, and let's see what you'll do to protect it from me." He disappeared leaving them in fear.

"What should we do? And what is the crystal that he's talking about?" Saladin asked Ms.F. "I think it's time to let the girls and specialists know about the Crystal, especially Jane," Ms.F sat back in her chair.

…..

**Thanks for reading. Reviews please. **


	12. NEVER WISHED TO SEE

**12. NEVER WISHED TO SEE.**

Jane let out a soft breath before starting to explain.

"I was found by aunt Madaline in a basket along with my pendant. She raised me. Though she was tough and made me do all the chores, I liked her. She was the only one I had. One day Ms. Faragonda came to my house," she paused to see that they were all shocked. "She knew you from the start. But how?" Techna asked.

Jane shrugged and continued, "I don't know. She asked me to join Alfea. Aunt didn't accept as it was too far from our realm. So I joined in another magic school, Blossoms. There Abigal and Chrissa became my best friends. Everything went cool and fine. We gained our Charmix, Enchantix and Believix," Jane, for a second felt like the old times were back. Stella patted her back giving her a considerate look.

She wiped off her tears and continued. "And one day, I met Jonny. He was a wizard. I don't know what he did, but after that day, I had a longing to meet him again. And so we became good friends. He was so good and cared for me a lot. Eventually I fell in love with him, or should I say, I fell in his trap." She stopped to control her tears. Max's muscles went rigid and anger filled him to know that someone trapped her.

"One day, he invited me and my friends to his house for dinner. As soon as we entered, something hit our heads and we fell unconscious. We opened our eyes and found ourselves chained to a wall in a dark room. I couldn't believe my eyes. Before us stood Jonny, performing some dark magic; the Jonny I loved with my life. He then said he put some dark magic on me to get attracted to him. But my love was true, I knew it," she paused.

"He started taking our powers, but failed to take mine. His eyes fell on my pendant I always used to wear. His eyes widened and he said something that I didn't understand. He tried to take it off, but a kind of force wave from the pendant pushed him back.

We understood that he couldn't drain my powers so Chriss and Abigal gave all their powers to me. I broke myself free from the wall and attacked him. He fell on the floor. I was right above him, ready to destroy. But how could I? The one who was filled in my heart and soul? So, I-I- trapped him in the Omega dimension and never expected to see him again. Never," she broke off into tears and Flora hugged her. So did the other girls.

They couldn't believe that she had such a painful past and they didn't know it. Max turned away. He couldn't see her cry, especially because of that freak. '_You're gonna pay for this,'_ he thought, determined.

….

After some time Timmy got a call from Alfea. All the others gathered round the telecom. "Where are you going?" Ms. Faragonda asked. "We got the key from the Ice Island. We're heading towards lava Island," Tecna explained.

"I want you all to come to Alfea right now," She said in a sharp and serious tone, leaving everyone in utter confusion. "I think it's something really important," Timmy said turning the ship the other side. "Guys, it'll take ten minutes if we go in super boosters, so, buckle up," Sky said and everyone sat in their seats.

The specialists' ship landed in the Alfea's perimeter. Ms. F watched as they filed out of the ship and entered Alfea. They reached the office and knocked at the door. They were all enough worried about what they would hear. "Come in."

They filed inside the room and formed a semi-circle before the table. "Winx and Specialists," she raised her voice but maintained its gentleness. "You were on a quest to find the keys of destiny. But I called you back. So, hope you can understand the extent of importance that I'm going to discuss." Everyone was serious and alert now.

"When you were not here, just a few hours ago, Mordon was here." With this everyone's eyes widened with disbelief. They just forgot to breathe for a few seconds. The girls could now feel the dark magic in the room that was a few hours ago. They swallowed at the feel of immense dark force they were gonna fight.

"Then why didn't you-" Riven started but Ms.F answered him before hand. "He is a lot stronger than us. It would have been useless to fight him."

"Why was he here?" Bloom asked.

"That's what I called you here to tell," her gaze fell on Jane. "Jane, give me the crystal you have," she asked gently. It took a moment for her to understand that she was talking about her pendant. She never mentioned it to Ms.F, then how did she know? Jane fished out a box from her pocket and handed it to her.

"But how did you-" Ms.F answered her incomplete question. "I always knew it," she said taking out the crystal and leaving Jane shocked.

She placed the crystal on the table and used some spell on it. A light reddish aura appeared around it and then there was a flash of light. Everyone covered their eyes at the brightness and then two white orbs floated above it.

The two orbs slowly took the shape of a male and a female, more like some beings of light. They were transparent but were lively and beautiful. Everyone in the room looked at them in awe.

The female looked around the room and her gaze fell on Jane. She smiled and reached her, placing her heavenly hand on Jan's head. Jane couldn't feel the weight of her hand, but felt the pure energy from her.

The male looked at Max, reached him and did the same. Then the both looked at each other and smiled. They again were formed like orbs of pure white light and disappeared into the crystal.

"Who were they?" Flora asked slowly, still looking at the crystal. "They," Ms.F started, "They were the first keeper and protector of the crystal of eternal love."

**Thanks for reading friends**

**Please review what you think. To be more specific, the male and female were like Daphne; not completely transparent nor like the others.**


	13. NO TAKING BACK NEXT TIME

**13. NO TAKING BACK NEXT TIME.**

"Come on , we don't want any incomplete information; not anymore," Riven said growing impatient. "What do you mean by the first keeper and protector and for what?"

Ms.F cleared her throat. "The female you just saw was Miranda, the first fairy of _love_. She was also the member of the council," she saw the growing confusion in each face and smiled. "The council is a group of first formed fairies and wizards. They were around six in number and were very powerful. They anticipated that the future generations would face trouble with dark forces. So, they used their powers to create a crystal, very powerful.

To avoid the powers usage by the evil, they decided to connect it with a pure soul, which was Miranda's. The evil, could never use its powers but can destroy it along with the soul attached, called the _Keeper._

To keep Miranda and the crystal safe, they chose a warrior; a _Protector._ The male you saw was Miranda's protector, the bravest soul. The care he took of her made her fall in love with him and the purity in her made him fall for her; love so strong that it was remembered as eternal love. But soon, the power of crystal was getting unstable. Miranda decided to shield it with her powers and her love.

So, their souls left their bodies and lived in the crystal shielding it. They started choosing the keeper and protector for centuries; the purest," she looked at Jane, "and the bravest souls." She looked at Max. "And after the sacrifice of love they made, the crystal was called the _crystal of eternal love._"

"So, this time Jane and Max were chosen," Bloom summed it up, truly impressed by it.

"But…but in the vision, I saw different people. Who were they?" Max asked. "What vision?" Jane was enough confused now and didn't expect any new twists.

"Ah," he ran his hand through his hair, "I didn't tell you guys, but when I _fainted _in the ship," he felt a little awkward mentioning that he fainted. "Holding the pendant…I mean the crystal, I got a vision that a lady and a man asking me to protect Jane."

"They were keeper and protector just before you," Ms.F cleared the doubt.

"But how is this anyway related to Mordon? He can't use its powers," Bloom asked. "But he can destroy him," Ms.F said in a serious tone. "Your Harmonix powers are to be powered by the crystal, then weaken Mordon, activate the keys, open the gate and send him in. If Mordon destroys the crystal, your Harmonix powers do not stand a chance," she paused, "and destroying the crystal means to destroy Jane too."

Everyone gasped. Jane wanted to divert the topic. "So, how did you know that I have… I mean I am the um… the keeper?" she asked, still not used to know that she was something more than a normal fairy.

Ms.F smiled. "The ancestors of Alfea are given the responsibility to keep the keeper mingled with others so that she won't be exposed to the evil. We get to know who the keeper is as soon as she is born. I always kept an eye on you Jane," she turned to Max. "And we'll know you, the protector, when keeper reaches the age of 17. From that time, I asked Saladin to keep an eye on you and it was quiet easy considering he is your grandfather."

Everyone could just nod awkwardly. "I'm sure you'll need some rest, considering I told you a confusing matter enough. So, rest for the rest of the day and go to Lava Island tomorrow." Ms.F said handing the crystal to Max.

They agreed and stepped out of the room. "Guess we'll need to rest really," Riven said as the others were shifting their glances from Max and Jane. "What?" Jane said getting uncomfortable.

"No, it's just so nice that the purest and the bravest souls are our friends," Flora said smiling.

"Cut it off. It hurts my head thinking that," Max said scraping his face with a hand.

"Okay we'll be heading to Red fountain now. Relax and take care," Brandon said giving Stella a kiss. As the girls said good bye and were heading to the rooms, Max called out. "Um…Jane, wait up."

They were standing in the corner of the empty corridor as the boys left. He decided to ride bike so they left. They stood in silence for some time.

"So, what is it?" she asked looking at him. He rolled the crystal in his hand and then attached a small silver loop to it. "What are you doing?" she asked confused.

He didn't reply. He then fished out a silver chain with a tear drop pendant from his pocket. He wanted to gift it to her when he would propose, but now it had another job. He removed the tear drop pendant and placed it back inside.

"Well?" she tapped her foot folding her hands, getting impatient. He slid the silver chain through the loop on the crystal.

"Jane, I don't care how much this would help us to defeat Mordon. But I know that this will keep you safe and that's what matters the most to me," he said placing the chain round her neck.

"But…" she felt guilty to wear it for herself.

"Don't wear it for you, but for me," he said as if answering her thoughts. "And as for Jonny, he didn't deserve your love. So, I promise you that when I see him again, I'm gonna finish him for good and you're gonna help me," he said in a serious as well as in a concerned tone.

"I will Max. I promise," she said full of determination and hatred towards him filled her voice.

When he finished clasping the chain, she turned around to face him. Her face had a smile which he had never seen before; a real smile and he felt his heart lighten.

"Thank you," she said smiling. "As your protector, it's my duty," he said smirking with a little bow.

She chuckled and waved him goodbye. She was walking to her room when his voice stopped her and she turned back.

"Hmm..What is it?" she asked as he approached her.

"Well…there is another reason for me to give it to you," he said bending his head a little so he was in eyelevel with her. She stepped back blushing to the nearness.

He placed a hand around her waist so that she didn't move. "Max! W-What a-are you…" before she could complete, he kissed her.

When he let her go, she was just frozen in place not being able to take in what just happen.

"Um…before you snap out of the shock, I'll say two things. One, you look really cute when you blush and two, you are blushing right now," he winked and jogged towards his bike.

Listening this made Jane's face get a higher shade of red. '_What just happen?'_ Jane thought still looking at the retreating figure of Max.

…

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. **

**Please tell me who should get their Harmonix next; Bloom, Tecna or Musa? Please review **


	14. NEVER GONNA LEAVE YOU IDIOT

**Hey guys… I was having a tough time creating a story line for every pair regarding the Harmonix.**

**But here it is…Musa!**

…

**14. NEVER GONNA LEAVE YOU IDIOT**

Jane walked back to her room thinking of only one thing… '_Did he just kiss me?'_ And as she opened the door her face turned red with embarrassment and anger. She slammed open the door and gritted out, "I'm gonna kill him if this is some kind of prank!"

"Kill whom?" Flora asked worried seeing her flushed face. "N-Nothing," she said and sat on her bed. "Hey Jane, I know this is a lot to take but always remember that we are with you. You are not alone in this," Flora paused giving her a glass of water. "You have Winx, Specialists and of course Max."

Jane choked on her water. Her face turned a shade of pink. "W-What do you mean Max? He is just a pervert," she shouted and turned the other side drawing the covers to sleep.

She could hear Flora giggle and move to her bed. '_Why the hell did I blush?!'_

…

The next day everyone got ready as the specialists ship arrived. Girls greeted their respective boyfriends as Jane searched around for Max.

"Searching for someone?" Jane jumped hearing Max's voice. She composed herself and turned to meet his gaze. Looking at him she forgot the '_I'll kill him'_ thing and blushed remembering the kiss.

"Um… Jane you resemble a tomato," he said grinning. She immediately looked the other side hiding her face with her hair. "J-Just s-shut up," she walked to the ship followed by a chuckling Max.

….

The ship took off heading to the Lava Island. Musa walked to Riven who was really silent from the morning. She placed her hand on his shoulder; he didn't move.

"Riven?" she whispered. No response.

"Riven?" she called out loud. No response.

"RIVEN?" she shouted making him jolt out of his trance.

Everyone turned around, looked at Musa with worried expressions. She gave an apologetic smile and sat beside Riven.

"Why did you yell? You could have just called out," Riven said in a low tone.

"I tried. But you seem to be enjoying in your lala land so much that you didn't respond," she said a bit loud, with a pouting face.

"Oh," he said in a low voice. "I…um…sorry." He sighed.

Musa knew something was totally wrong with him. '_He said sorry?!' _she thought again and again.

"Okay Riv, tell me what's wrong, please," she said taking his hand in hers'.

"Musa," he almost breathed her name, "I'm getting these dreams," he frowned gripping her hand tighter, "the dreams in which I'm all alone in darkness; the only light is you at a distance." He looked at her, his eyes filled with happiness but soon turned into sorrow and regret.

"I try to reach you but…" he trailed off, "but I can't and the distance between us increases fast till you are out of my sight and again I'm all alone…just like I was before I met you."

Musa couldn't bear to see him so sad. She did the only thing she wanted to. She cupped his right cheek in her hand, pulled him closer and gave him a sweet kiss.

Before she moved away, she whispered to him, "Whatever happens, I'm never gonna leave you idiot." And from her eyes, he understood that she was dead serious. He smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Stella.

"Whoa, I can feel the romance filling up the air," she cooed smirking at Musa who blushed.

"Hey, she's just trying to make me feel better, so shut up," Riven snapped getting offensive but still getting a bit red about it.

"Yeah, a kiss sure makes things feel lighter," Max said eying Jane who glared at him, controlling the blush that was about to spread.

"Hey guys, take a look here," Timmy called out and everyone walked towards him.

"Whao!" was what everyone said seeing it. They were flying above the Lava Island. Most of the part was occupied by large active volcanic mountains and the rest was rocky surface with streams of lava flowing through in some places.

"The temperature on the Island is very high," Timmy said not averting his eyes from the computer.

"Don't worry Timmy, I'll make a shield around us to survive it," Bloom said.

"Guys, is it only me or you all can see a bird flying towards us and it's getting bigger as it's getting nearer?" Brandon shouted as a dragon resembling maroon colored bird hit their ship. Its eyes were bloodshot and sharp teeth lined its jaws.

The ship slanted to one side and everyone inside slipped. "What's wrong with it?" Sky yelled standing up and rubbing his head as it hit the wall.

"Let me check," Flora said and transformed to her Believix form and flew out.

Others watched carefully as green aura appeared around her as she touched the bird. The bird got furious and flapped her wings making Flora fly back to the ship.

"Are you okay?" Helia helped her stand.

"I'm fine. The bird is tamed by dark magic. It isn't evil, but is in an illusion that we are. We have to break the spell without hurting it," she explained.

"Um…sorry but we got another problem. The engine's damaged and we are gonna crash," Timmy said pressing different buttons.

"Don't worry. I'll handle the bird. You all handle the ship," Musa said transforming. "I'm with you Musa," Riven said getting out and jumped on the bird.

The others with the help of magic tried to control the ship.

"Riven, be careful!" Musa warned as the bird turned upside down trying to get rid of him. But he held on carefully.

Musa used her calming music but it didn't work. The bird turned her head to face Riven and released thick smoke from its mouth. Riven was surrounded by the smoke. He couldn't breathe and felt dizzy. It was all dark which reminded him of his dream; nightmare.

He was collapsing but could see a faint light. From there in a blur, he saw a fairy, reaching her hand towards him.

She was talking to him…but he could make out only fragments of her words.

"…get out…"

"…poisonous…"

"…Riven…!"

He wanted to close his eyes, but something struck him. The fairy, Musa, was also in the smoke. And it's poisonous.

With a sudden alarm he rose and took her hand. They both were too weak to move. He held her in his arms. "Why did you come in when you know it's dangerous. You could have saved yourself," he whispered getting weak.

Musa smiled weakly and slapped him gently on his cheek. "As I have already said, whatever happens, I'm never gonna leave you idiot." Her eyes closed as tears prickled Riven's eyes. But in a blur…he could see her glow.

She floated out of his arms and grew brighter than the sun. Slowly, the smoke cleared and Riven got his energy back.

He was still on the bird's back. Musa transformed to her Harmonix form and winked at a staring Riven.

He immediately turned his face the other side getting red.

"Let's finish this," Musa said getting close to the bird's head. She moved her fingers on its forehead as musical notes appeared from her finger tips. The bird calmed down and with her new powers, she removed the darkness in it.

The previously blood shot eyes, now turns deep blue.

"Now birdy, take me to the ship," Riven patted its head as it flapped its wings. "Wanna ride?" he asked Musa offering her a hand. "Well…" she pretended to think, "Okay, if you insist," she smiled and took his hand. He grinned and she sat close to him.

"Hang on tight," he shouted as Musa held him tight. The bird made a few circles in the sky and the slowly flew to the place where the ship landed safely, thanks to magic.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time as the bird dropped them.

"So, it was a success and…WOW!" Stella yelled looking at Musa. "You look stunning Musa!" she hugged her. "Congrats!"

Riven rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile that crawled up seeing Musa, his Musa.

…

**Thanks for reading friends.**

**Review please….I'll be very happy to receive them.**


	15. TREASURE OR TROUBLE?

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club.**

…

**15. TREASURE OR TROUBLE?**

Winx and Specialists were inside their ship and working out the plan. Timmy have already repaired its damage and Tecna did the same she did on Ice Island; located the key.

"So, now what? Bloom's energy won't be sufficient to hold the shields for a long time," Sky said as Bloom nodded. "I can help for half of the way," Jane added.

"This time, we are gonna need everyone, so no one stays back," Brandon said and Tecna and Timmy nodded in agreement.

"Musa, your energy wore off quiet quickly," Stella said looking at her tired friend.

"Well, breaking the dark spell of that big bird or whatever it is was really strenuous."

"It's Jonny's work," Jane said as all the faces turned to her side. She took a deep breath and continued, "Jonny is a sorcerer who can tame mythical beasts which is a very rare skill. Mordon's powers added to his skill making a very powerful spell which takes a lot of energy to break." She concluded.

"This Island may have many nasty surprises for us, so we better be careful. I'm sure the Mordon guy is after the key _and_ the crystal," Max added getting up to leave.

"It's better to stay unnoticed…let's go," Brandon said and they all stepped out.

….

The magical shield could only protect them from damage due to severe heat, but it was still hot enough to tire them easily.

"Let's camp for a while," Stella said sitting on a rock.

"Um…Stella, we have walked just for five minutes and 36.2 seconds," Tecna said folding her hands.

Stella stood up and stomped towards Timmy who took a step back. She glared at him shouting, "This is your entire fault Timmy! Why couldn't you repair the bikes?"

"Um…i-it's n-not totally my fault," he stammered, "The big bird or whatever it is hit the area were the bikes were in our ship and they are now much damaged. It'll take hours to repair."

Stella sighed and started walking, but still complaining for every five minutes.

….

Mordon was walking restlessly; his hands clasped back and mind deep in thought.

"What is this _Moron_ thinking now?" Stormy whispered to her sisters. "I don't know," Icy breathed, "I'm totally exhausted." She sat on the steps but was soon standing alert hearing Mordon. "Icy?!" he yelled.

"Yes Master," she bowed to him. "Get me something to eat and clean this area, it's looking like a mess."

The three sisters glared but knowing that they were helpless, they started their work.

Jonny appeared before Mordon slightly bowing. "Ah, I've been waiting for you. So, how was your work?" he took his place on the throne, interlinked his fingers and listened carefully.

"I used my powers to tame the most dangerous beings on that Lava Island. They don't stand a chance against them. The crystal will protect the keeper and the protector, but the others will be out of our way. If there are only two of them, you'll surely win," Jonny said as an evil smile crossed Mordon's face.

"Finally…"

….

"My feet are killing me and this heat…" Stella was mumbling leaning on Brandon for support. "Are we there yet?"

"You've asked that question a hundred times," Bloom said.

"She reminds me of the Donkey in film Shrek," Riven mumbled. "I heard that!" Stella shouted glaring at him.

"Guys, there," Tecna pointed to a cave that was looking like a rat hole from their distance, "there's the key according to my coordinates."

"Finally!" Stella chirped.

Riven was watching the group discussing the distance they were to go. He saw Bloom and Jane a bit more exhausted than the others as they were holding up the shields. Then suddenly his eye caught something shining behind a rocky eruption. He walked towards it and was stunned to see what it was.

"Guys, look what I found!" he shouted catching the others attention. They reached him and looked over his shoulder and gaped at the sight.

There were palm sized, oval in shape and blue colored crystals, with lines like veins intertwined inside it. They were about five in number and were shining.

"You found treasure!" Musa shouted eyes wide and grinning. Everyone was doing the same. Bloom had one in her hand. She found it surprisingly weightless. Others were arguing about who would have kept them there or what value they would have when Flora leaned near them examining the ground.

"Musa was wrong," Flora said backing off from the stones.

"Huh?" Musa looked confused.

"Riven didn't find treasure. He found trouble," she said frowning.

"What do you—" Riven stopped hearing a loud shriek from the sky. There was a giant fierce looking Dragon, sapphire colored flying above them.

"This is a nest and these are eggs!" Flora said as Riven looked down at them. "I-I didn't….I mean…I…" he stammered in disbelief.

Bloom placed the egg in her hand slowly back with the others. "Maybe, if we stay still, it'll let us go," Helia said standing still.

"No," Flora said, "Look at its eyes. They are the same as the big bird or whatever it is Musa fought before. It is under a spell."

Just then, the dragon shrieked loudly, breathing fire and flying close by the ground as if trying to frighten them. "If it's spelled, then it would have found us even if I didn't find the eggs. So, it's not my mistake after all," Riven said as the others glared at him.

"Let's go. Magic winx!" Stella shouted.

"No," Tecna stopped her. "We won't stand a chance even two of us have Harmonix powers," Tecna explained.

"So, now what do we do?" Brandon said looking around.

"Look!" Jane said pointing towards a small cave nearby. "Let's hide there."

Everyone agreed. Bloom created a fireball and made it fall behind the dragon causing a big explosion. The dragon spun around breathing fire at that spot.

This was the diversion they needed and they sneaked inside the cave. The dragon got wild finding them missing and flew away breathing fire and roaring loud.

"Now what?" Stella said looking at the creepy cave.

Tecna didn't speak for a long time and was combining her powers with Timmy's tracking device doing something the others didn't understand.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed at last.

"And what is it?" Riven asked already impatient.

"The key is in the heart, I mean center of the large volcano and these caves are the fissures caused by the volcanic eruptions," she said inspecting the inside of the cave which was dark but was leading to the place she hoped.

"So, all these caves will lead us to the center. We'll be safe from the dragons though this might have its own dangers," she concluded and immediately Stella threw her arms around her friend. "Oh, Tecna, you're genius!" she shouted.

"Yeah, thank you Stella. And one more thing, the cave is really short, so we need to crawl," Tecna said as a matter of fact.

"I take that back Tecna!" Stella shouted crossing her arms as the others laughed at her pouting face.

…..

**Thanks for reading friends.**

**Next chapter will be mainly Bloom and Sky. Please review what you think and any suggestions you wanna give.**


	16. ANYWHERE TOGETHER

**Hello friends. Enjoy the chapter 16.**

…**..**

**16. ANYWHERE TOGETHER**

The Winx and specialists sighed in relief when they found that the cave grew wider as they went deeper. Stella would have killed them if they had to crawl all the way.

"We are almost there—" Tecna hit her head to the closed cave end.

"Ouch!" she rubbed her head. "This was not supposed to be here."

"Are you alright Tecna?" Timmy helped her up. She nodded.

"Maybe just like the door we found last time on Ice Island, this only allows the correct persons inside," Jane said looking around.

"Jane's right, we have another riddle in here," Bloom said clearing cob webs and dust from the wall to find a rectangular metal with engraved letters on it.

"What does it say?" Stella asked Flora who stepped in front to get a better look.

"How long are you gonna take?" shouted an impatient Riven though only two minutes have passed.

"Got it." she turned to the others rather confused. "It says,

'_Allowed is the pair, whose love has faced many quests; yet the bond between is fair, love in their hearts safely rests._

_ But step in you are warned, a sacrifice is to be made; only one way to save your beloved, into the fire you must fade.'"_

As soon as Flora completed, the others fell in deep thought. "The pair who faced quests huh?" Tecna thought out loud. "It must be Musa and Riven or Bloom and Sky."

"But only one of them," Stella reminded her.

"Even if we figure out who's the pair, we'll need a door to enter," Max added.

"Maybe there's another clue or something…" Bloom trailed off touching the surface of the front wall. She gasped as it rippled like water under her touch.

The others saw that too, but for their touch it stayed solid, except for Sky.

"Guess we figured out the pair and the door too," Sky chuckled nervously. "We need to go through the wall."

They stood in silence for some time. 'Danger….warned…' were the words repeating in Bloom's mind. She wasn't afraid of danger of course but if something happens to Sky…just the thought made her shudder with fear.

Sky placed his hand on her shoulder which brought her back from her thoughts. "You ready?" he smiled at her and she managed to nod.

They walked hand in hand near to the wall and looked back at their friends, who gave them encouraging smiles though they were worried like hell.

Bloom and Sky took a deep breath and touched the so called entrance. The wall rippled and shined illuminating the cave walls as it sucked them both to the other side.

As soon as they both disappeared, there was a loud roar from behind them. They turned to see the sapphire dragon glaring at them with red eyes and smoke rising from its nostrils.

"Now what?" Stella shouted frantically, as they all were too weak to use magic powerful enough to break the dark spell.

…..

"Well, this isn't that bad," Sky said once they were to the other side.

Bloom nodded looking in awe at the sight. It was just like what Stella and Brandon saw. Floating islands all over but this was fairly lit. Some had lava falls [just like waterfalls] that met the lower island and the flow continued down deep.

Bloom and Sky stepped to the edge where they could see the islands below. The found many islands, and at the bottom was something which looked like a lava sea.

Seeing that made them both shiver. They spotted a small crest on the lower floating land. "How are we gonna get there?" Bloom asked as she was not strong enough to fly.

"Well, we specialists do not completely depend on fairies," he smirked and took out a gadget from his pocket. He aimed it to the land where the crest was and fired a rope, which got attached to the rocky land. He pinned the other end to the land on which they were standing.

"I know it's a bit risky, knowing that we are travelling over a lava sea, but I don't think we have a choice," he said as Bloom smiled. "You are not the only one who can handle risks," she winked stepping forward.

She looked down and swallowed. "Um…What's the best method to do it?" she asked nervously. "At present, it is to not look down," he said checking the rope and then moved forward, using his hands to travel down the rope slowly.

Bloom followed his lead keeping her eyes only on Sky. She heard a loud fire cracking and looked down. The sight of boiling lava made her dizzy. "Oh no, Sky, I can't do it!" she cried closing her eyes tight, and gripping the rope hard.

Sky made his way back slowly and stopped facing her. "Look at me Bloom," he said softly, but she refused. "If you're not gonna look, I need to force you to, for which I have to be dangling with only one hand. It's really risky and…" he was stopped by Bloom opening her eyes, looking a bit tensed.

He chuckled. "You look so cute with that face…" he was cut off by her.

"Now is not the time!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay…just follow my lead," he said as he made his way backwards, still facing her and looking straight into her eyes. She felt secure looking at him and was no more afraid. She smiled a tiny smile and followed him.

They stepped onto the land and Bloom smiled a big smile. "We did it!" she threw her arms around Sky and hugged him.

"Don't get too excited. We still need to get back," he said smiling at Bloom. The place from where they emerged on the land overhead was lightly rippling as if to show them that was their way back.

"With you I can do anything," she said as a matter-of-fact but immediately blushed. He felt really happy and grinned.

"Let's take the key," he said reaching for the crest and picking it up. It was too easy to pick up. "That was really easy," she beamed but stopped hearing a cracking sound.

The lands were getting unsteady. The lava at the bottom was slowly levitating up. They ran towards the rope and started climbing. When they were exactly in the middle, the lower land to which the rope was attached gave away.

They held on tight as Sky who was behind Bloom asked her to climb up. She did but the weight on the rope was too much that it was slightly splitting.

Sky looked down and his eyes widened. The whole place was in flames. '_Only one way to save your beloved, into the fire you must fade.'_ Those words repeated in his mind.

He looked at Bloom and smiled, his eyes filled with sorrow. She was confused at first but realized what he was thinking. She reached with one hand to his hand which was loosening its grip on the rope and held it in place.

"No, Sky, there must be some other way!" she said tears lining her eyes.

"There is no way Bloom. The rope can't support both of us. Our friends need you to get the key, so does the whole magical dimension," he said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Remember, that I'll always love you," he said slowly.

The rope was now splitting fast. "Bloom go," he said trying to loosen her grip on his hand. She didn't, but held it tight as she smiled.

"Where ever we go, we go together," she said as she used her complete power to raise the crest and made it fly through the entrance. It disappeared into the air with a single ripple as the rope split into two.

…..

**Hey Guys, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next up will be a bit of Max and Jane. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	17. STRAIGHT FORWARD

**Hey Friends. Thanks to the reviewers and I'll surely complete the story till the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club. If I did, then Flora and Riven would be a pair. No offence, but I think they are cute together. Please don't hate me for this.**

…**..**

** I7. STRAIGHT FORWARD**

Sky's eyes widened as the rope split and he along with completely energy drained Bloom in his arms were falling down.

"Bloom! Talk to me!" he shouted, eyes watering. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "I love you Sky," she said which was barely audible. "I love you," Sky hugged her hard.

Sky was expecting to hit the flames but that never came. Instead, they were slowing down and after a few seconds were floating in mid air.

Sky felt Bloom getting warmer in his hands. He thought it was his imagination but then he felt her burning. He slowly backed away watching a glowing Bloom.

"Bloom? What's happening?" he said mostly to himself. Bloom rose high in the air and with a blinding light transformed into her Harmonix form.

She opened her eyes, wide with amazement and when she looked down, she found Sky's jaw drop and he was gaping at her. She flew towards a floating Sky and blushed under his intense gaze.

"Sky, stop staring," she winked as he smiled. "You look adorable," he said.

Bloom smiled at his words but soon found that the lava was rising. So, she grabbed Sky's hand and flew to the rippling entry, to the other side.

…

With the others, as soon as Sky and Bloom disappeared through the wall, there was a loud roar from behind them. They turned to see the sapphire dragon glaring at them with red eyes and smoke rising from its nostrils.

"Now what?" Stella shouted frantically, as they all were too weak to use magic powerful enough to break the dark spell.

And then, there was the light that illuminated the cave and through the cave came a small crest. Tecna immediately picked it up and pocketed it.

Then with another flash of light came Bloom in her Harmonix form and Sky. "Way to go Bloom!" Musa cheered, but stopped as the dragon gave a low rumble.

"Let me take care of this," said Bloom closing the distance between her and the dragon. "Careful, the spell's powerful," said Flora.

"Well, not to worry. My power's dragon fire, so it won't be that hard," she said as she started to glow orange and placed her hand on the dragon's head.

It yelled in pain as black aura surrounding it slowly started to disappear. Then its eyes turned deep blue and the Dragon was now completely healed.

Bloom's Harmonix form disappeared as she began to fall, but of course, her prince Sky was there for her rescue as he caught her.

"Thanks Sky," she said standing up slowly. "That was all my pleasure," he said giving her a slight and quick kiss.

"So, if you both are done, should we walk all the way back again?" Musa said and Sky and Bloom discovered a new shade of red on their cheeks.

"Ah, Musa, you've ruined the perfect moment," Stella said smiling at Bloom.

Bloom walked towards the dragon and rubbed its leg, making it purr [which was like a small roar] like a cat. "You'll take us back, won't you?" Bloom said as it lowered its back for them to climb on.

Bloom looked at her terrified friends and a giggle escaped. She climbed on and other followed her.

"It's quite comfortable than I thought," Stella said after settling down. "Let's go!"

The dragon made the way back which was widened due to its entry before. As they escaped the cave, they all gasped to see that the island was on flames and cracks started to appear. The other dragons were flying off to safe places.

The dragon landed near the ship with a small thud. Everyone got down and paced fast to the ship.

"Stay with that creepy dragon you two, on this creepy island. We are not gonna wait for you," Riven shouted at Bloom and Flora who were caressing the dragon and saying goodbye.

"That's so mean. That dragon helped us back," Musa said crossing her arms. "Whatever," he grumbled.

"Don't worry; we have much quality time for the collapsing of this land. To be precise, it's 24 minutes 52.98 seconds," Tecna said closing her eyes. She was enough tired to let any argument start.

"Hey Jane," Max stepped to her side. Jane, who was looking at Bloom with an amused grin, jumped hearing his voice.

"H-Hey," she said calmly, at least tried to say calmly but she didn't know why she can't be normal when he's around.

"What're you looking at?" he said following her gaze where Bloom and Flora were walking back to the group.

"Just that the girls are one by one getting their Harmonix and the way they are proving their love," she sighed. "It must feel really good to have a true love."

"Try me," he said so calmly which made Jane blush like hell and she looked at him. "W-What d-do you mean?" she stuttered.

"Well, I kissed you that day. Wasn't it obvious?" he chuckled looking at her shocked and flustered face. "I love you," he said winking at her. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and walked away to the other guys.

Jane stood there as though her legs were glued to the ground. She felt so hot in her face that she doubted she was a snow fairy.

'_How can someone be so straight forward?!'_ she thought. She remembered all the instances she knew when a boy proposes a girl and that didn't include kissing the girl suddenly and then saying _I love you_ so casually.

Jane started taking deep breaths to get back her normal face, which was surely not red.

"So, shall we go now?" Riven said sarcastically being polite.

"What's with the hurry huh?" came a familiar voice which made Jane shiver.

Jonny appeared floating in the air, with a stick like Saladin has but only with a maroon orb. He had a hooded black coat.

He landed in front of them and pulled his hood out revealing his evil grinning face. They all stood ready to strike. "I don't wanna fight. Just give me the keys and my sweet heart Jane to me; well that's because I want the crystal," he smirked as Max drew his sword.

"Guys," Jane said stepping in front. "Leave this to me. I want my revenge."

"But he's too powerful and—" Bloom started.

"I know. But give me a chance. I wanna do this alone. For my friends who trusted me and for my heart which he broke, I want to correct my mistake by destroying him forever."

"I'll back you up," Max said coming by her side. "After all, I'm your protector." Jane opened her mouth to say no, but looking at his determined eyes, she knew it was of no use.

"You both think you can defeat me? I got powers from the most dangerous lord and you two think of defeating me alone? How pathetic," he laughed.

"Don't be so sure Jonny," Jane snapped, "When you don't know exactly what you're dealing with."

Jane transformed to her Believix form and Max kept his sword ready to attack.

"Let's begin," Max shouted charging with full power at him.

…

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. If you review, I'll update faster. So, please review.**


	18. REVENGE TAKEN

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews.**

**Enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Of course, I enjoyed writing the other chapters too.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN Winx club…Nah, just joking. I do not own Winx club.**

…

**18. REVENGE TAKEN**

There was a clank of Max's sword hitting Jonny's wand (**A/N: I don't know what to call it; a stick or a wand? So, bear with it. I'm gonna use both.)** They both drew apart from that striking energy.

Jane attacked immediately which took Jonny by surprise but didn't do much damage.

"Looks like this time, you're not gonna hesitate to hurt your first love," Jonny smirked getting up.

Max charged at him with full speed. "You were not her first love," he said through gritted teeth. "It was just a dark spell which she will never fall for again."

With a spark from Jonny's stick, Max fell to the ground. "Say good bye to your Romeo, Jane," he said before a dark current of sparks emerged from his wand.

Before she could think, Jane dodged in front of Max creating a shield. That was not enough powerful and the sparks passed through it.

She closed her eyes tight, waiting for it to hit her.

But it didn't. The crystal around her neck was shinning as it made the shield which reflected the attack on Jonny.

It hit him hard and he was separated from his stick.

"Max," Jane called him urgently, "Through his heart."

Max nodded in agreement as Jane flew up in the sky and started gathering all her power. He ran towards Jonny, sword held ready, who was now staggering to stand up.

Jane focused her power to Max's sword which hit it like lightning. His sword was now shinning, surrounded by a silver aura.

With all his strength, he jammed his sword through Jonny's heart. He screamed in pain and was shattered into millions of glittering pieces on the ground.

Jane slowly landed on the ground as all her friends gathered round her. She was transformed back to normal and was looking at everyone wide eyed.

"I did it," she said slowly. "I killed Jonny." She then shook her head and grinned. "_We _killed Jonny," she corrected looking at Max, who was walking towards them with that stick in his hand.

He split it into two and from that black wisps rose. All of them cheered hugging their friends.

"Well, what was he? I mean, no normal wizard get's burst into shining pieces right?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah, he is a dark wizard who can be killed only when is stuck through his heart. He's nearly 200 years old," said Jane as a matter-of-fact.

"_What?!_" was the chorus response.

When they were calmed Jane walked towards Max and said, "Thanks Max. What can I do to repay your favor?"

Max held her hand and smirked. "Well, a kiss will be enough I think," he winked.

Jane's face drained color as the others broke into laughter seeing her shocked face. Max chuckled and said, "Just kidding."

"Idiot!" she yelled and cursing under her breath, she stomped to the ship. But somehow, she wasn't angry. _'Great. Now I can't even get angry on him,'_ she thought and soon a smile crossed her face. '_Idiot.'_

…

Mordon was meditating; kind of. It's more appropriate that he's planning how to cause more destruction and distress in the world. The three Trix sisters were in a corner, sweating from the day's work when they heard him scream.

They immediately ran towards him and backed off seeing he was furious. "W-what's wrong master?" Icy stammered seeing him going wild.

"Ah! That Jonny! He's useless. He got killed even though I gave him enough powers," he paced around muttering under his breath.

"Master?" Icy called as he jerked his head upwards, with blood shot eyes. "WHAT?" he shouted.

"Maybe you could give us a chance? We won't disappoint you. We'll get those Winx and their pathetic boyfriends out before they leave that island of Nature's fury," Darcy said carefully.

"And we'll bring back that girl with the crystal…" Stormy was cut off by Mordon shouting out loud.

"Yes! You girls are better that I thought," he said smiling and sitting back on his throne.

"So, we're going to get powers right?" Icy added grinning.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped. "I almost forgot about that island. It's too dangerous and with my friends here…" he motioned towards two gigantic black hounds which walking towards him. They stopped and growled at the sisters showing their razor sharp teeth and then sat down at the sides of the throne. "They won't stand a chance." He laughed which echoed throughout the cave.

"What are you still doing here? Go do your works," he shoed the sisters who were glaring at him.

"Why doesn't that _Moron_ go out and deal with them directly again?" Darcy asked when they were out of ear shot.

"Because he's useless once he leaves this darn island," Icy grumbled scrapping the floor.

….

The ship was hovering above the Lava Island which was slowly going out of control. The fairies and specialists inside couldn't take their eyes off as the volcano erupted from different places on the island at almost the same time. Black smoke filled the air.

The dragons and other beasts were magically disappearing with a trace of silver mist in the air.

Timmy pulled the ship forward which was now zooming through the air leaving the Lava Island as a speck behind them.

"Now we have three Harmonix fairies with us. I don't think it would be as difficult as before," Brandon said relaxing.

"The next Island is Nature's fury right?" Riven smiled. "How dangerous can it be?"

"Don't be so sure," said Flora who was peering on Tecna's shoulder seeing the map she projected.

"Just because our Nature fairy is calm, it doesn't mean that the Nature Island would be calm too," Helia replied to which Riven just rolled his eyes.

"How long will it take to reach this place?" Bloom questioned joining Flora in the inspection of the map.

"Well it's already sunset. So, if I put it in auto pilot, we'll be there by tomorrow morning. We can even get a good night sleep," Timmy said struggling with various buttons.

"Good night sleep on this ship?" Stella said in distaste.

"We have sleeping bags. _And_ I'll see that you won't get cold," Brandon winked at Stella. She blushed as giggles escaped from her.

"Seriously?" Musa looked at him with a shocked face.

"I-I m-mean, um…we have automatic heater in this ship. So, no one would feel cold," Brandon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as the others broke off laughing.

They were sleeping in two rows, one boys and the other girls. "Good night guys," Sky yawned and there was the same muffled response from every one.

They were all tired, so as soon as they were snuggled inside the bags, they fell in deep sleep. And each one's dreams were different but with one common ailment: The adventure they were about to have in the Nature's fury Island and of the nasty surprises waiting for them.

….

**So, how was it? Come on, I know you wanna review. So, what are you waiting for? Go type what you felt and make me happy! **

**Okay guys, bye. See you in next chapter.**


	19. CAT SIZED SPIDER

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews.**

**When I read them I smile the whole time. **

**So, here's the chapter. Enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club. If I did, then Flora would be the main character!**

…**.**

**19. CAT SIZED SPIDER**

A jerk of the ship made the specialists and Winx wake up with a start.

"What was that?" Sky grumbled getting up. Timmy had already adjusted his glasses and was in front of them.

"Well, what does it look like?" Timmy said motioning to the outside, with a nervous smile on his face.

"WHOA!" was the only thing they could think of.

They were hovering over a large land mass which was thick with trees that were as tall as sky scrapers. Grey clouds were thundering on the top, casting a great shadow all over the visible land.

"Is this a rain forest?" Stella asked rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"It's not raining at present," Brandon looked onto their ship's status. "But, our ship's got damage due to whatever it was that hit it and woke us up. So, we'll be landing on the beach."

"The trees are really big, so will the under growth. I think we'll need to walk," Flora said and there was a loud groan from Stella.

…..

"My fee…" Stella's sing a song voice was cut off by Riven.

"Yeah, yeah we know. Your feet are killing you. You said that a hundred times for god's sake!" Riven yelled while cutting the grass with his sword to make way.

The forest was creepy and there was a very dim light. They couldn't make out their surrounding due to the mist. The ground was damp and almost everyone got staggered by the tangled out grown roots once or twice. Even the trees seemed less lively.

Riven cut some plants with a loud swoosh which made Flora twitch.

"Could you please do that a little more gently?" she said softly, looking at the cut plants,

"Yeah sure. Then we'll reach the place in a week. Anyways, we are no hurry, are we? There's no evil dark power trying to conquer the whole magical world if we don't hurry, is there?" he said sarcastically. Musa elbowed him to shut him up as Flora's face dropped at the comment.

They found out that the key, which is the only positive energy on the island, is in the heart of the wild forest which they were trespassing at present. There was no place even for them to walk, so, bikes were out of option, for which Stella was most upset.

They've already used a lot of energy in locating the key and didn't risk any more usage of magic. They didn't know what's waiting for them in the depths of the strange forest and even imagining things was giving them goose bumps.

"Are we…" Stella was cut off this time by Timmy.

"No, Stella, we are not there yet," he said. Even he was irritated by her continuous questioning.

"Whoa! I think we are," Riven said who was ahead of others. There was an opening through the thick trees were they reached and the others followed him.

There was a huge wall covered with creepers. They couldn't see how high it was as the mist covered up their sight.

Helia and Sky stepped forward and pulled out the creepers to reveal a brick wall, greenish over time.

"So, what do you think? Should we break the wall?" Musa asked tapping the wall.

Just then, Stella felt a tickling sensation on her ankle. She looked down to see a black with yellow striped spider…in the size of a cat crawling up her leg.

"YEEK!" Stella yelled and jerked her leg. The spider fell off, but she couldn't maintain her balance and fell against the wall.

Due to her weight, the wall rotated and took her to the other side.

A feeble 'ouch' was heard from that side.

Brandon placed his ear on the wall and called, "Stella! Stella, are you okay!" he was totally panicked.

"It's too dark and…AAH! There're tiny things crawling on me and….YEEK! It's too dark to see and…" There was a Bam indicating she hit the wall and there was another 'ouch' followed by a number of 'yeeks'.

"She can use her powers right?" Riven said trying hard not to laugh.

"She's too panicked to do so," Bloom said glaring at him and everyone started to push the wall with all their strength.

The wall turned and took them to the other side except Tecna, Timmy, Jane and Max who decided to stay outside, if they need any help. They fell on each other in the dark room.

"Stella!" Brandon held her, "Use your powers, so that we can see," he said softly. Stella cooled down a bit and made a yellow orb which lighted the small room they were in.

It was filled with cob webs and hundreds of tiny spiders which backed off on seeing the light.

"Are you all okay?" Jane asked from the other side.

"Yeah. We are fine," Helia answered looking around.

Timmy took a scanner and scanned the wall from outside and a map of what was inside appeared.

"Guys," Timmy said moving closer so they could hear him. "Do you find a small passage there?"

Stella moved around and in the corner found a narrow way. "Yes, it's here," she called the others to come there.

"Well," Tecna's voice was heard, "It leads to…um…we don't know but, I hope it's to the key."

"You hope?" Riven said shocked.

"Yes. And we'll be waiting outside because I think that Mordon may try to stop us. It's hard enough for you guys to find it without any external trouble," Tecna said.

"Be careful," Max said.

"You too," Helia answered concerned for his friends, especially his brother.

"Are you positive that this leads to the key?" Riven asked squinting in the darkness. "Only way to find out is to walk in," said Flora.

"You're right. So, you get the honor to walk in first," Riven smirked. Flora shook her head sighing and started walking but Helia stopped and stepped in front.

"Allow me," he bowed dramatically and Flora blushed smiling. He led the way followed by Flora and others.

…..

The four members outside heard the footsteps of others fade.

"Be alert guys. We don't know what's in here," Timmy said remembering the gigantic spider that caught Stella.

"You don't worry Jane. I'll take care of you _my princess_," Max said after Tecna and Timmy were busy in their own talk.

"I'm not any princess," Jane huffed suppressing a smile that threatened to appear hearing Max talk. That's a problem she was frequently facing from that morning.

"For me you are," he winked making her roll her eyes. "And I don't think there are much troubles we'll face here," he added and immediately they heard a low howl from a distance followed by the sound of breaking of dry branches as something was running in their direction.

They stood alert darting through the thick trees surrounding them.

"I guess you're wrong this time Max," Jane gulped as the sound neared.

Suddenly, two large hounds with shinning black fur sprinted from the trees and landed before them. They growled surrounding the four with slow steps each so heavy that it made the pebbled tremble.

"Did you guys hear the saying 'Divide and rule'?" Max asked holding Jane hand.

The three looked at him uncertainly but soon understood what he meant and nodded.

If the two hounds were there, there's a possibility that one may find the way inside and chase their friends who were already at great danger. So, it felt better that they fought at a place away from there.

Max looked at Jane who took a deep breath and gave a shaky nod. Then they ran into the forest at the maximum speed they could so that one of the hound barked and chased after them.

The other one growled at Tecna and Timmy who were standing there, holding hands and trying to calm down.

"Just remember that you're not alone," Timmy said and she looked at him surprised at the small but deep statement. She smiled and nodded confident than ever before.

….

**Thanks for reading. Now it's your turn. Review!**

**Meet it in the next chapter. Till then, have great and cheerful days.**


	20. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL

**Hey guys. Enjoy the chapter. Promise to get the next one sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club. If I did, then Jane would be in the Winx. **

…**..**

**20. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL**

"The walls are so dirty. Ewe!" Stella was holding Brandon's hand with all her strength and was tip toeing all the way.

"Well, this is not your closet to be so neat," Musa snapped smirking.

"Was that a compliment?" Stella asked and Musa burst out laughing.

"Guys, do you hear that," Bloom asked making everyone silent. Then they heard the sound of running water.

They could see a small ray of light coming from the end of the valley. Helia, who was leading the way, felt the wall, but it wasn't a wall. They were vines and creepers covering an opening.

He and Sky cut them to reveal a blinding light. When their eyes finally adjusted to it, they stepped in. All they could do was to gape at the sight before them.

Till then, they thought they could handle any surprises, but this was beyond their expectations.

….

"Magic winx! Believix!" Tecna transformed and positioned herself above Timmy, who was holding a gun with both the hands.

The hound growled and pounded on Timmy but was retreated back due to the force field created by Tecna.

Timmy took that chance to shoot laser balls at that hound but it proved to be agile enough to dodge them.

"I think we'll need a plan Tec," he said to her.

Tecna thought for a moment and then she created a technical barrier around Timmy. He was startled and asked, "What are you doing?"

She smiled and replied, "Well, I'm going to use the powerful spell which may have high amount of dangerous radiations. This will protect you."

"But Tec, what about you?" he asked panic clearly evident in his voice.

"Well, it won't hurt much, but still…" she was cut off seeing the hound charge at them. "Timmy, this is more important now."

"Tecna wait!" Timmy shouted but it was too late. Tecna was already hovering above the hound and was ready to attack it.

She closed her eyes and made a green power orb and threw it at the hound. As it hit the hound, there was a bright light and beams of laser shot out of its body.

As Tecna used all her powers, she was back in her normal attire and landed on the grass. She was expecting the sharp stinging pain, though partially unconscious.

But it didn't. To her surprise she was embraced in warmth. She slightly opened her eyes to see Timmy wincing in pain at the laser beams which were bruising his skin.

"Timmy…no…" she said slowly completely out of energy.

"Hey Tec. Though I'm not a romantic kind of person, I always wanted to go to a candle light dinner with you," he said softly making Tecna's eyes wet with tears.

"Me too," she said as he felt her growing warm and then his eyes closed as he collapsed on the ground. The last thing he heard was the hound growling indicating it was still alive and the last thing he felt too was the guilt that he won't be able to help his girlfriend.

Timmy woke up with a start as the whole ground shook and then he saw the most amazing sight ever. There was Tecna in the most beautiful fairy form he ever imagined. She was in her Harmonix form.

He was gaping at her fighting gracefully with the hound.

"Well Timmy, don't just stand there staring! I think I can use a little help here," Tecna yelled and he just snapped out of the magical trance his girlfriend put him in.

"Oh, yes," he took out his gun and shot exactly at the hound's throat making it roll over in pain and then with Tecna's new powers she trapped it in a power ball and its energy was absorbed making the gigantic hound look like a small street dog.

It whimpered and then ran out of the duo's sight into the wilderness.

Tecna came down "Thank god you're fine Timmy. You got me so worried. That'll be the last time you're ever gonna act foolish and try to save me, got it?" she said and was about to turn back normal but Timmy stopped her.

"Wait," he jogged towards her and before she could ask what's wrong he locked her lips with his. Tecna froze as she didn't expect, not even in her dreams for Timmy to take such a bold move and then she just melted in the kiss.

He broke off and stepped a little away, just a little and he could feel his cheeks on fire.

"Um…I just…I…ahem…" Timmy was stammering but was soon hugged by Tecna for which he was very thankful.

"So, that's what a romantic Timmy does huh? Well, I like it," she said smiling.

"It's just that you were looking so beautiful. You always do, but in that Harmonix you were just…Wait!" he looked at her with a confused expression. "How did you get your Harmonix?" he asked.

"Because you tried to save me by getting off that shield and then I used up all my energy to protect you. I think we proved our love for each other and that's how," she explained and his smile made her feel like that's all she ever wanted.

…..

At the same time, Max was running as fast as he could with Jane flying close to him by his side.

"I think this should be enough. We have to fight now," Max said looking back at the gaining hound. Jane nodded as she found Max too tired of running all the way.

She was forced to fly by him as he said she couldn't run fast. But she knew that he didn't mean it. All he wanted to do was to keep her safe and for that, she felt so warm inside that she didn't wanted to miss this feeling ever.

But she mentally slapped herself for thinking that. She was too stubborn to accept it yet.

They reached a clearing in the woods and were now facing that fierce hound growling at them.

"So, what's the plan?" Jane asked.

"First, get the hound away from our friends," Max said seriously.

"We already did that. What's the second?"

"Second, ask Jane what to do," he said with a sheepish smile.

"What! Are you serious? Max, this is no time for a joke!" she was totally furious.

"I'm not joking. I thought you'll have a plan," he said getting defensive but still enjoying the moment with her cute expressions.

The hound was slowly approaching them with a violet aura around it and its red eyes were glowing in the misty woods.

"Okay, let's do the same thing we did with Jonny. Your sword combined with my powers," Jane spit out the first idea that came into her mind.

"Rodger that sweet heart," he made a small gesture of saluting and then positioned his sword.

Jane suppressed a blush at the mention of 'sweet heart' and flew high, ready to supply power to Max's sword.

Her power hit his sword like lightening and he was running towards the hound. But then Jane saw a centipede too big to be harmless.

It was ready to attack Max from behind with its poisonous fangs. "Max look out!" she shouted but it was useless.

She was weak but trusting her crystal, she dove before it and made a shield.

As Max's sword struck that hound, along with its howl, he heard Jane's cry as the shield failed to protect her.

"Jane!"

…

**So, how was it?**

**I can't know if you just think to yourself. So please review.**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
